Toy Story
by Robert The Adventurer
Summary: Robert was always Cody's favorite toy until he got an Obi Wan Kenobi action figure. After an accident caused by Robert, all of his friends turn on him accusing him of jealousy. He is reduced to work with the jedi hero to survive the evil Darla Dimple.
1. Cast

TOY STORY

Robert was always Cody's favorite toy until one day an eventful birthday changed all that. His owner received a new toy called Obi Wan Kenobi the hero of the Republic. Having to see all his friends praise him and love him brought him to the brink of jealousy and after an unfortunate accident, all of his friends turn on him and now he must work with the Obi Wan to survive the toy destroyer, Darla Dimple.

Woody - Robert The Adventurer (Life Is An Adventure)

Buzz - Obi Wan Kenobi (Star Wars)

Slinky - Applejack (My Little Pony)

Mr. Potato head - Joker (Batman Series)

Rex - Hiccup (As a Nightfury) (How To Train Your Dragon)

Ham - Baloo (Jungle Book)

Bo Peep - Ariel (The Little Mermaid)

Andy - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under)

Sid - Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance)

Green Aliens - Ewoks (Return Of The Jedi)

Sarge - Captain America (Same Movie)


	2. Playtime

_**CHAPTER I**_

_**PLAYTIME**_

The story takes place in a bedroom of Cody, a ten-year-old boy with blond hair, a red shirt and blue shorts and shoes. He set boxes all over his room to play with his toys, and speaking of his toys, he held a man that had green hair, face painted like a clown in a purple shirt and jacket, this was the Joker.

Joker - Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I am tonight's entertainment.

He said as Joker. The toys weren't moving but crowded because Cody had put them there in front of the box labeled "Bank" on it.

Joker - Now empty the safe at once if you please

Bart then brought the bear named Baloo and used him to open the safe, and he poured all the money out.

Joker - Well it looks like I hit the jackpot ahahahahaha!

Cody then brought an action figure that was in a blue dress, a black vest, and a bow in her hair, this was Ariel.

Ariel - Didn't your mother ever teach you any manners Joker?

Joker - Well hello beautiful, what's your name?

Then Cody made her punch him in the gut and continued playing Joker's voice.

Joker - (grunt) ooh ha ha a little fight in you I like that.

Just then a voice yelled out.

Voice - Then you're gonna love me.

By the bed, Cody brought in an action figure described as a man in a white buttoned shirt, brown jacket with a hat of the same color and tan pants.

He is Robert The Adventurer. Cody pushed his chest, which is a button.

Robert - Do ya feel lucky punk?

He said via his voice box once the button was pushed.

Joker - Oh, no! Robert The Adventurer!

Robert - The jokes on you Joker!"

Cody said as Robert.

Cody pulled of the hat Joker had

Joker - D'oh! How'd you know it was me?"

Robert - Are you gonna come quietly?"

Joker - Can't touch me, hero! I brought my own little pony with enough courage to guard me!"

Cody brought in the pony known as Applejack and placed her in front of Joker.

Robert - Well, I brought a Night fury dragon who eats ponies!

He brought in the dragon that looked like a black salamander. He is Hiccup. He makes roaring sounds that makes Applejack run away from Joker.

Robert - You're going to jail, Joker!

Cody/Robert said as he picked up Joker and tossed him into his little sister's named Penny, crib labeled "Jail" on it.

Robert - Say good bye to the life of laughter.

Penny picked up Joker and giggled as she hit him on the pillow.

_**Redemption8971 presents**_

Cody picked up Robert and said

Cody - You saved the day again, Robert!"

He pushed the button.

Robert - You're the best friend a hero can ever ask for.

Robert's voice said to Cody.

_**Alexander's Toy Story**_

Singer: **You've got a friend in me**

**You've got a friend in me**

Cody stacked the blocks on the floor and formed a tower.

Cody - Let's knock the blocks down!

**When the road looks rough ahead**

**And you're miles and miles from your nice, warm bed**

Cody throws the bouncing ball at the blocks and knocked the blocks down. He placed Robert on the radio controlled car known as Herbie the love bug.

Robert - Get ready, Robert!"

**Just remember what your old pal said**

**Boy, you got a friend in me**

Cody used the control to drive Herbie right into the other blocks stacked as a tower and knocked them all down.

Cody - Excellent!

He laughed.

**Yeah, you got a friend in me**

Cody - You rock, Robert!

Cody said, shaking his hand.

A short while later, Robert appears to be walking in the jungle of the Amazon, but in reality, Cody was giving him a ride near the painting.

**Some other folks might be a little smarter than I am**

**Bigger and stronger too**

Cody - Come on, pal.

Cody said as he placed Robert on the railing. He ran down the stairs, and Robert slid down the rail.

**Maybe**

**But none of them will ever love you the way I do**

He caught Robert and hugged him.

**It's me and you, boy**

Cody then placed him in the chair, and they both spin around together.

**And as the years go by**

**Our friendship will never die**

**You're gonna see it's our destiny**

After the chair stopped spinning, Cody placed Robert by the bottom of the chair.

**You got a friend in me**

Pulling on the chair lever, he was launched in the air.

Cody - Alright!

Cody cheered as Robert landed perfectly on the sofa.

**Yeah, you got a friend in me**

Cody - Yeah!

**You got a friend in me**

He passed by his favorite toy and saw the decorations for his birthday.

Cody - Cool

Belle - What do you think, Cody?

Cody's mother, Belle asked

Cody - This looks awesome, mom!

Belle - Okay, birthday boy

Cody - This is what I've been asking for! This is so darn cool!

Tulio - Hey take it easy there my boy.

Tulio, Cody's father, said as he tried to calm down his excitement.

Belle - Do you think this will be enough?

Tulio counted all the cups and plates.

Tulio - Mmmm yeah that should be enough.

Cody - Can we leave this up until we move?"

Tulio - Sure thing, Cody

Cody - Alright!"

Belle - Now, go get Penny. Your friends are gonna be here any minute.

Cody - You got it mom.

Cody said as he picked up Robert.

Cody - It's party time, Rob!"

He ran to his room.

Cody - Its Adventure time.

When he got to his room, Penny threw Joker to the floor to finish playing with it. He took the hat off Robert's head as he smiled at Penny.

Cody - Hey there beautiful.

He put him on the bed and pushed the button.

Robert - We have to retrieve that artifact for fortune and glory!

His voice said. Cody picked up Penny when he said.

Cody - Come on, Penny. Whoa, you're getting heavy. See you later, Robert!"

He said to him before closing the door.

After Cody was gone from his room, all was quiet. That is, until Robert suddenly came to life! His smile faded, and he sat up as a question came out of his mouth.

Robert - Great Caesar's ghost the birthday party's today?"

He then knew what that means: new toys for Cody.


	3. Staff Meeting

_**CHAPTER II**_

_**STAFF MEETING**_

Now, Cody doesn't know it nor does any human, but there's the secret world of toys. Toys have lives of their own like humans do. Even when they come, they remain in their proper positions so no one will ever know.

Right now, Robert learned that Cody's birthday is today. He decided to announce a meeting.

Robert - Alright everyone come on out.

All of a sudden, all the toys came to life and moved around. Herbie came out of the closet with a grin.

Joker sat up and groaned.

Joker - Ages three and up! It's on my box, ages three and up. I'm not supposed to be entertainment for Princess Rude.

Some toys wander around. Baloo just placed the money back on the box Cody poured the money from before scratching his back.

Joker - Hey, Baloo, look I'm Groucho Marks, heh heh

He said while showing Baloo himself with the a shaggy wig while wearing goofy glasses and a cigar in his hand along with a comb on his top lid.

Baloo - I don't get it

Baloo shrugged, walking away.

Dropping all the items, Joker shouted,

Joker - You uncultured furball! What are you looking at ET.

He said while walking by a xenomorph who shrugged his hands out.

Robert watched everywhere until he asked a question to Captain America

Robert - Hey Cap, have you seen AJ?

Captain America - No sir I have not sir

Robert - Alright. At ease.

He jumped off the bed and said

Robert - AJ, ugh she's never around when I need her?"

Applejack - Here I am, partner,"

She said, coming out from under the bed with the checkers.

Applejack - I'm red this time.

Robert - Uh, actually, AJ…"

Applejack - Oh, you wanna be red again? Okay."

Robert - No Applejack, I just came to tell some bad news."

Applejack - Land sakes bad news?"

Robert shushed her, but it seemed already too late when the toys stopped upon hearing Applejack's voice.

Robert - The staff meeting starts right now, and I want everyone to gather round, Oh, and be happy.

Applejack - Right.

Robert - Be happy!

Applejack then started laughing.

Robert walked by a skeletal robot called terminator and a pokemon named ekans.

Robert - Staff meeting everyone, terminator, ekans podium duty.

When he left, ekans tried to slither away until terminator grabbed him and dragged him to help out. Robert then walked passed a pirate action figure named Jack Sparrow and said.

Robert - Hey Jack, En Guarde.

He said while turning around and pulling out his whip until Jack pulled out his sword much sooner with it close to his face.

Robert - Whoa got me again. Jack you've been working on that I see.

Jack - You got it mate.

Applejack - Okay, partners, we got a staff meetin' today! Come on, let's go!

Robert looked around for the doodle pad.

Robert - Where the heck is?"

He found it lying on the floor and walked to pick it up.

Robert - Now, who in the world left my doodle pad over here?"

Suddenly, a familiar dragon jumped in front of the adventurer and roared in front of his face. It was Hiccup . He tried to scare Robert with his roar, except there's one little problem.

Robert - How ya doin, Hiccup?"

He said, frowning at him.

Hiccup - Were you scared? Tell me honestly."

Robert - Nice try, Hiccup, but I was close to being scared at that time."

Hiccup - Yeah I figured.

Before Robert can press on, he was pulled by Ariel, who turned him around to get his attention.

Robert - Oh, hi Ariel, what's up

Ariel - I wanna thank you, Robert, for saving me today.

Robert - Oh, that, it was uhhh it was nothing.

Ariel - What do you say I get someone else to watch over Flounder and Sebastian tonight?"

This made him blush and laugh nervously.

Robert - Oh yeah I mean yeah heh.

Ariel - Remember. I'm just a couple of blocks away.

Applejack - Come on, guys, Don't be late for the meetin'.

She then turned to Robert.

Applejack - Hey Robert, come on!"

Robert - Oh, right! I'm coming.

He approached the box of the game of Sorry and stood on it. A Panda toy named Po handed him the microphone attached to the toy tape recorder.

Robert - Thanks, Po."

He spoke into the mike.

Robert - Okay…

He startled upon hearing the loud feedback coming from the recorder, which is too close to him.

Robert - Whoa, whoa. Po, can you move that back?"

Po - Oops. Sorry.

He said, moving the recorder back, which stops the feedback.

Robert tapped on the mike, and the speaker sounds better.

Robert - Hello? Check. That better? Can anybody on the shelves hear me?"

The toys on the shelves gave him thumbs up.

Robert - Good. Okay, first item today. And that item is a moving buddy. Did any of you pick a moving buddy?"

Toys - Moving Buddy !?

Baloo - Moving buddy you can't be serious

Hiccup - I didn't know about the moving buddy thing.

Joker - Do we have to hold hands heh heh.

Robert - Guys, I'm not joking around, we got one week left before the move. I don't want any toys left behind. You need a moving buddy. If you don't have one, get one! It's simple as that. All right, next."

He checked the doodle pad.

Robert - Uh, oh, yes. Tuesday night's 'Plastic Corrosion Awareness' was, I think, a good success, and I thank Tron for telling us that.

Thank you, Mr. Tron!

Tron - You're welcome Robert.

Robert checked at the note under the paper.

Robert - Okay, according to the minor note here, Cody's birthday party has been moved to today. All right, next we have…"

The Adventurer got interrupted when the toys freak out upon what he said to them.

Hiccup - Holy mackerel who knew there'd be a party today? Does that mean new toys are replacing us?"

Baloo - What's going on?" Are his parents losing their minds?"

Robert - Well, obviously, they wanted to have a party before we move. I'm not worried. You shouldn't be worried.

Joker - Of course Robert isn't worried!"

He snapped while shoving two toys out of his way.

Joker - He's been Cody's favorite since kindergarten.

Applejack - Hey, come on, Joker. Robert's good enough for me. He's never steered us wrong ever since we met him.

Robert - Dang it, guys, every Christmas and birthday, you react like you're seeing a tsunami is coming!

Hiccup - But what if Cody gets another dragon? A rude one? I just don't think I can take that rejection because if I get rejected, I'll never see you guys ever again!"

Robert - Hey no one's getting replaced. This is Cody we're talking about. It doesn't matter how much we're played with.

He said while he climbed down the box until the microphone he got yanked by the microphone then he looked at Po and gestured him to come closer which he did.

Robert - What matters is that we're here for Cody when he needs us. That's what we're made for, okay?"

Baloo spotted something out the window and said to Robert.

Baloo - Sir, I hate to break up this staff meeting, but… they're here! Birthday guests at two o'clock!"

He shouted while startling Robert and everyone else.

Robert - Everyone, stay calm!"

Ignoring him, the toys pass by him, and the mike was yanked out of his hand, causing him to fall on the floor. He stood up and said.

Robert - I guess the meeting's adjourned."

Baloo - Check it out, guys," check out those presents."

Joker - Let me see.

He said as he climbed on Baloo's back to get a better view.

Baloo - Yep, it seems like we're gonna be next year's yard sale, guys.

Hiccup - Any dragon-shaped ones?

Baloo - Oh, for crying out loud, they're all in boxes, you nimrod.

Hiccup - They're getting bigger!

Applejack - Wait, there's a little one right over there.

She said when she saw one of the kids holding the little present, but when he turned around, the present was actually about 3 ½ feet long!

The toys screamed and fell off the shelf. Robert groaned in annoyance with his hand over his eyes.

Tron - This isn't good.

Hiccup - We're doomed.

Robert - All right! Everyone stop acting like a bunch of pansies.

He barked, getting the freaked out toys' attention as he walked to them.

Robert - If I send out Captain America and his troops, will you all calm down?"

Hiccup - Yes! Yes! We promise!

Robert - Good! Just save your batteries,

Baloo - Very good, Robert way to use your brain.

Robert climbed up Cody's bed and said

Robert - Cap!

Captain America - Sir?

Robert - Establish a recon post downstairs. Code red. You know what to do with the others.

Captain America - Yes, sir.

He climbed down and knocked on the box. His teammates, Iron Man, Hulk, Thor, Spiderman, Ms. Marvel, and Wolverine came out of the box.

Iron Man - Hey Cap what's up.

Captain America - We're at code red, Tony. I repeat: we're at code red. Recon plan to execute. Let's go!"

Iron Man - You got it.

He said, jumping out of the box along with the others. He and Cap walk towards the door with the baby monitor to start their mission but not before Spiderman said something.

Spiderman - Please tell me we're gonna at least get a piece of cake this time.

Wolverine - Not in your life web head.

Spiderman put his head down as they walked down the hall.


	4. Birthday Presents

_**CHAPTER III**_

_**BIRTHDAY PRESENTS**_

Captain America and the other heroes walked out of Cody's room with the baby monitor. They arrived at the banisters, and Cap uses his binoculars to see Cody and the others below in the hallway.

Belle - In the living room, kids! It's almost time for presents!"

Through the banisters, Cap and Iron Man jumped over the railings while doing some amazing tricks to land safely on the ground and looked to see if the coast was clear which it was

so Cap motioned Wolverine and the others to come down with the baby monitor.

Back in Cody's room, all the toys gathered round, and Robert turned on the baby monitor on the table and said.

Robert - And this is how we'll find out what is in those presents.

Captain America and the others walked to the baby monitor at the door, but before they can reach the plants,

they heard Tulio from inside the kitchen and posed.

Tulio - Okay, who's hungry? Here come the chips! I got Pringles and Doritos!"

When he walked in, accidentally stepped on Iron Man and reacted.

Tulio - Ow What in the…? Now, how on earth did they get out here?"

He said, pushing the figures and the baby monitor away with his foot before pursuing.

Back at Cody's room, Hiccup asked.

Hiccup - Should they be there? What's taking them so long, which I hate to ask?"

Robert - Hey, Cap and Tony are professionals. Come on, Hiccup. It's not like they're lying down on the job.

Back at the hallway, Captain America and the others stood up as soon as Tulio disappeared, ran to the baby monitor,

and picked it up but then Cap heard Iron Man grunting.

Iron Man - Ughh.

Cap turned around and gasped at the sight of his partner's condition.

He then ran to help him up.

Iron Man - No Cap go on without me, just go.

Captain America - A good soldier never leaves a man behind.

They walked to the houseplant and threw the baby monitor in.

Suddenly, the ball came bouncing in the room. Knowing the kids are coming in to chase the ball, they quickly climbed in the plants before the kids can pass by.

Inside the plant, Ms. Marvel managed to patch up Iron Man and gave Cap a thumbs up.

Cap looked through the binoculars to see the presents.

Captain America - Presents spotted.

Back in Cody's room, Cap's voice said through the baby monitor.

Captain America - Come in, Robert. This is Captain America.

Robert - This is it! This is it! Quiet, quiet, quiet, quiet.

Captain America - Cody is opening the first present now.

The toys waited to hear the words about Cody's presents, and Joker repeated,

Joker - Harley Quinn, Harley Quinn, Haley Quinn…"

Seeing Hiccup and Baloo staring at him, he said to them.

Joker - Hey, a guy can dream can he?"

Captain America - The bow's coming off, the wrapping's torn off. It's…a lunchbox. We got a lunchbox here."

Robert - A lunchbox?

Joker - A lunchbox?

Applejack - For lunch.

Captain America - Cody's opening the second present now." Okay, it's bed sheets."

Joker - Who invited that kid?

Captain America - Cody's opening the third present now. It's…it's the action figures in a box.

it's the pokemon heroes Ash, pikachu, Dawn and Brock, repeat: pokemon heroes!"

The toys cheered. The new toys have arrived.

Captain America - He's opening the fourth present now.

It's…it's the characters from the Dragon Ball Z show, Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, and Krillin. Repeat: Dragon Ball Z!"

The toys cheered again.

Robert - Oh, this keeps getting better.

After a few more presents with new toys, music, and videogames, Belle picked up the last one and said.

Belle - Only one left, Cody.

Captain America - We're down to the last present, Rob.

Robert - Last present, guys!

Captain America - It's a good one. It's…it's a board game! Repeat: Monopoly!"

The toys cheered. Baloo cheered so happily he slapped Joker on the back of the head, knocking him to the floor.

Joker - Hey, watch it, you big oaf!

Baloo - Oops. Sorry there ya old clown.

Captain America - Mission accomplished, guys. Turn it off. We're going back."

Wolverine turned off the baby monitor.

Robert - See, what did I tell you, nothing to worry about.

Applejack - I knew you were right the whole time there partner. Never doubted you for a second.

She said while giving a look at Joker.

Cap and the others are about to leave, but they heard Tulio saying.

Tulio - Hold on, guys. Look what I have for Cody.

Captain America used the binoculars and saw him picking up the present from the closet with blue wrapping and a white bow on the top.

Captain America - Wait a minute! Turn it back on, quick!"

He shouted.

Captain America - Come in Robert.

He said through the baby monitor.

Captain America - Cody's dad brought out a present from the closet."

This alarmed everyone, including Robert, in shock and surprise.

Captain America - Cody's opening it. He's really excited about this.

He saw Cody opening the present and grew surprised to see a new toy inside.

Cody - Oh, this is awesome, Dad! I, I, I'm totally happy to see this!"

He said as the guests gather round, blocking Cap's sight.

Captain America - Oh, those kids just got in my way! I can't see a thing!" It's, it's a…"

As Cap kept trying to figure what the toy was, Hiccup couldn't take it anymore.

Hiccup - It's a what? What is it?"

He cried, shaking the table. That, unfortunately, caused the baby monitor to fall and land on the floor, causing the batteries to come out.

Hiccup - "Oh, no!"

Joker - You brainless buffoon! Now I'll never know what it is!"

Baloo - Way to go, Hiccup!

The toys ran to the monitor to get the batteries back in the monitor, but they're not doing it right.

Robert - No, no, turn them around! Turn them around!

He told the toys about the batteries.

Robert - Plus is positive, minus is negative! Oh, let me!"

He jumped off the bed and picked up the batteries to get to work.

The kids pass by the houseplant as Cody said.

Cody - Let's go to my room, guys!"

Captain America - Red alert! Red alert! Cody's coming upstairs!"

He shouted to the baby monitor, not knowing the one upstairs was out of commission.

Robert - There!"

Robert said after getting the batteries in the correct position and in the baby monitor.

He turned it and heard Captain America shouting.

Captain America - He's coming! Repeat: return to your positions now!"

Robert - Cody is coming, everybody!" Get back to your positions now!"

While Robert climbed up the bed, the toys race back to their positions, and

Hiccup screamed while running to get to his position.

Joker - Run, Run, Fast as you can…

Baloo - Shut up Joker.

Hiccup - I'm going, I'm going!"

Hiccup cried. He bumped into the trashcan and fell on the floor, posing.

After everyone posed, Robert posed himself at the spot where Cody had left him, and the kids arrived.

Cody - This Jedi's so cool, guys!

Kid - Yeah! His lightsaber lights up!"

Kid - Quick! Make a space! This is where the starfighter lands!"

The kid said, pushing Robert to the edge of the bed before placing the fighter made of plastic on his spot. Robert fell off the edge.

Belle - Come down, kids! "Time for games!"

Then all the kids ran downstairs while shutting the door.


	5. Meeting The Jedi Hero

_**CHAPTER IV**_

_**MEETING THE JEDI HERO**_

After the kids left the room, the toys came out in curiosity to check on Robert. The new toys known as the Pokemon Heroes known as Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, and Brock, the DBZ characters Goku, Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo came with them.

Baloo - I wonder what's up there on the bed.

Applejack - Tarnation I wish I knew.

Goku - Probably something mysterious as we speak

Piccolo - Goku, why do say something like that?

Goku - I don't know. I just feel like it.

Hiccup - Robert, who's up there with you?"

Hiccup called out.

Gohan - Say, dad, who's Robert?

Just then, the toys spotted him coming out from under the bed.

Goku - Well son, does that answer your question? That's Robert.

He said to Gohan while pointing at Robert.

Applejack - Rob, what are you doing under the bed?"

Robert - I don't know, I think Cody's just too excited, probably from the cake and ice cream and all, which is just a mistake.

Joker - Well Robert, I think that 'mistake' is sitting on your bed, my dear boy

Dawn - Hey, if you think Mr. Robert here is about to be replaced, you'd be taken stupid pills to be such a stupid fool.

Ash - It's clown, Dawn, if I'm right.

Dawn - Whatever."

Hiccup gasped.

Hiccup - Oh my goodness, have you been replaced?"

Robert - Hey, how many times I got to tell you? Nobody's being replaced.

Now, let's all be polite and give whatever's up there a nice, big 'Cody's Room' welcome."

Robert climbed up the bed as the toys watch. When he climbed up the edge, he looked up and saw the toy that surprised him with wide eyes.

The toy he saw is a man with blue eyes, a brown beard with hair of similar color that was dressed in a brown robe with a tan tunic, this was Obi Wan Kenobi, Jedi hero of the Republic. The man stood by the center of the bed, his back behind Robert. When the Jedi blinked and looked around with a frown, Robert gulped and got the bad feeling about this new toy.

The Jedi looked around again and again until he began to scratched his beard.

Obi Wan - "Hmm. Where exactly am I? And how did I get here? I'll try to contact Master Yoda.

He said while lifted his comm from his side and began to talk to it.

Obi Wan - Master Kenobi to Master Yoda?

No one answered.

Obi Wan - Master Yoda do you copy, why won't he answer?

He then spotted his fighter and gasped in shock with wide eyes.

Obi Wan - My ship!

He ran to it and looked at it.

Obi Wan - Oh, well at least its still in one piece."

He turned away and looked around.

Obi Wan - This is a strange place I hope the Separatists have not taken control of this planet. However I must tread carefully I do not know if the inhabitants are friendly here.

Suddenly, Robert appeared in the Jedi's sight and said.

Robert - Hello!

Obi Wan yelled and pulled out his light saber on the adventurer, who screamed in fright before backing up from him.

Robert - Whoa, whoa, whoa. Did I scare you? Sorry about that," Hi I am Robert and this is Cody's room. I'm sure there's a mix up here.

The Jedi turned off his light saber when he saw that Robert had a pack and the hat on him which can only assume he was an explorer of some kind.

Robert - This is my spot. See, the bed here…

Obi Wan - An expeditionary then.

He interrupted.

Obi Wan - About time you're here. I'm Obi Wan Kenobi Jedi Knight of the Republic but most call me Ben. My ship must have brought me here by mistake."

The Jedi hero now known as Obi Wan walked to the edge to look at the window.

Robert - Yes. It is a mistake because the bed is my spot.

Obi Wan - Hmm tell me Robert do you have any kinds of communication or means of energy supply I can use.

Robert - Well we've got Double A's

Obi Wan turned and gasped. He jumped on Robert and said.

Obi Wan - Get down Robert!"

He looked up and shouted as he pulled out his light saber again.

Obi Wan - "Stop! Who goes there?"

Hiccup and Applejack, who had climbed up to see what was the matter, lowered their faces at the edge.

Hiccup - Don't hurt us! "It's okay! We're friends!"

Obi Wan - You know these locals?"

Robert - Yes. They're Cody's toys.

Obi Wan - Very well, you can come up then."

He said as he walked to the toys that came to him after climbing up.

Obi Wan - I am Obi Wan Kenobi. I come in peace but you may call me Ben if you wish.

Hiccup - Oh, I'm so glad you're not a dragon!"

Hiccup said, shaking Obi Wan's hand.

Obi Wan - Thank you. And thank you all for your kind welcome.

Goku - Hey, Ben, what does that button do?"

Obi Wan - I'll show you.

He pushed the middle button, and his voice box said.

Voice box - The force will be with you, always.

The toys gasp in amazement.

Applejack - Land sakes, he sounds good, just like Robert's when his chest is pushed as a button it is.

Joker - Only it sounded like something from a movie.

Baloo - Actually, it's just the quality sound systems from all the copper wiring.

Krillin - So, where are you from, Ben, Hasbro?

Obi Wan - Well, no, I'm from the planet Coruscant, capital of the Galactic Republic. I am a great friend and hero to all beings in the galaxy, especially the Jedi. As hero of the galaxy, I protect it from the threat of invasion of the evil Count Dooku sworn enemy of the entire Republic!

As he said this, Robert, with his reading glasses, looked at the back of the second half of the plastic fighter and saw the cartoon version of Obi Wan, including the same words he himself had said.

The toys stared at Obi Wan until Joker said.

Joker - Oh, really? I'm from DC."

Hiccup - And I'm from Dreamworks. "Well, just from the animated film How to train your dragon."

Goku - We're from Funimation

Robert walked to Ariel and said

Robert - You don't think anyone has seen a new toy such as him."

Ariel -Why, sure, look at him. He's better like anyone else."

Out of curiosity, Applejack pushed the button on Ben's lightsaber turning on the blue lights.

That was pretty short when he moved it away from her and said.

Obi Wan - Ah, ah, ah. Please be careful. You don't be around my light saber when it turns on.

Joker - Lightsaber? How come you don't have one, Robert?

Robert - It's not a saber. They're these tiny light bulbs that blink in blue when pushed.

Baloo - What's with him?

Joker - He thinks he's a toy genius.

Robert - All right, that's enough! I know we're happy to meet Cody's new toy.

Obi Wan - Toy?"

Ben asked in confusion.

Robert - T-O-Y. Toy

Obi Wan - I beg your pardon my dear boy, but I think the word you're searching for is 'Jedi Knight'."

Robert - The word I'm searching for is what we are. We're toys, and that includes you.

Hiccup - Uh, Mr. Kenobi, I'm curious, what does a Jedi actually do?"

But before he could explain, he was interrupted by Robert.

Robert - He's not a Jedi, for goodness sake!"

He snapped in frustration.

Robert - He's doesn't fight evil, or ignite sabers, or jump high!"

Obi Wan - Excuse me.

Ben said. Suddenly, he jumped up high although it was because of the bed.

Baloo - Wow, impressive jump, very good.

Robert - Oh, what? What?.

He grabbed Obi Wan's arm and said,

Robert - "He's a toy. He can't jump any higher than that."

Obi Wan jerked his arm from Robert's grasp as he said to him.

Obi Wan - I beg to differ my kind sir, with the power of the force, I can jump much higher than that.

Robert - No, you can't.

Obi Wan -"Yes, I can.

Robert - Can't."

Obi Wan - Can."

Robert - Can't, can't, ca-an't!"

He shouted, poking on Obi Wan's nose each time he shouted "can't."

Obi Wan - I tell you, I can jump around this room with my eyes closed!"

Robert - Okay, Mr. Shenobi! Prove it!"

Obi Wan - All right then I will.

He said, walking to the bedpost.

Obi Wan - Stand back, everyone!"

He climbed up the bedpost, and closing his eyes.

Obi Wan - May the force…be with me!"

On those last words, he jumped off the bedpost. He bounced on the ball and landed on the small car, riding down the hill and through the loop.

Launching into the air and off the ramp, he unknowingly bounced on another ball, causing the toy jump even higher.

Within seconds later, Obi Wan landed on the bed near the shocked Robert.

He smiled at Robert with his eyes open.

Obi Wan - Never underestimate the power of the force.

He said, pointing at Robert.

The toys applauded Obi Wan.

Hiccup - Goodness, you're wonderful!

Baloo - That was incredible.

Goku - That was amazing.

Piccolo - I'm impressed

Ariel - I sure found my moving buddy

Obi Wan - Thank you. "Oh, thank you all. Thank you very much."

Robert - That wasn't Jumping. That was…falling with style!"

Applejack - Well land sakes that was incredible.

Robert - Oh, shut up,"

He said, and she walked to Obi Wan while frowning at Robert for being rude.

The DBZ and Pokemon heroes came to him, and Goku said,

Goku - Hey, Robert, we haven't had a chance to introduce ourselves. I'm Goku."

Piccolo - I'm Piccolo

Gohan - My names Gohan

Krillin - Names Krillin

Ash - And I'm Ash and these are my friends Pikachu, Brock, and Dawn.

Brock - Hey.

Dawn - Glad to meet you.

Pikachu - Pika!

Robert - Nice to meet you guys.

He said to the heroes with a grin. Looking at Ben in jealousy, he folded his arms and said to himself.

Robert - I could still be friends with the other toys. Even I can be friends with the new toys because no matter what happens with Obi Wan around,

I'm still Cody's favorite toy.

But little does Robert know that his whole life is about to turn into a nightmare when he soon discovers the truth.


	6. Robert's Nightmare

_**CHAPTER V**_

_**ROBERT'S NIGHTMARE**_

The next day, Cody jumped on the bed with Robert in his hand, laughing and smiling.

**I was on the top of the world it was right on my pocket**

With his index finger and thumb, Cody pulled out the whip from his side where Robert had picked up from and placed it in his hand. He walked around like playing as an adventurer until he placed the whip back on his waste.

**I was living the life things were just the way it should be**

Cody placed him by the corner of the box and brought out Obi Wan.

**When from out of the sky like a bomb comes some little punk in a rocket**

Cody pushed the button on his lightsaber and it automatically started to light up blue. He knocked Robert down with it, acting like Obi Wan got him.

**Now all of a sudden some strange things are happening to me**

Cody - That Obi Wan toy is so cool!"

He said, leaving his room to thank Tulio for the gift.

When he disappeared, Robert looked up and saw Cody's room. The Obi Wan poster had replaced The Adventurer poster, and the corkboard was filled with Robert drawings covered by the Jedi drawings.

**Strange things are happening to me**

When he looked down, his mind filled with shock when he saw the Obi Wan bed sheets on Cody's bed.

**Strange things**

Obi Wan was with Hiccup to help him with his roar, Hiccup tried to do a good one but wasn't good enough so the Jedi helped him out by straightening him out then told him to try again and this time he actually let out a roar so loud that it made Joker fly backwards. Then the Jedi shook his hand for a job well done.

**Strange things are happening to me**

**Ain't no doubt about it**

That afternoon, Robert walked around until he saw a piece of paper on the floor. Picking it up, he saw the picture of the smiling Obi Wan on it.

**I have friends**

**I have lots of friends**

Seeing everyone else drawing more pictures of him, He furiously tore the picture he picked up into pieces.

Later, Goku, Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin, Hiccup, and Ash were lifting toy weights, though Hiccup's handle has none until Dawn came and offered him the weights.

**Now all my friends are gone**

Obi Wan was running on the upside-down Herbies's spinning wheels as a treadmill.

**And I'm doing the best I can to carry on**

Joker tried lifting weights, only for his hands to slip and have him fall on his back.

Later on, Robert arrived at the checkerboard and checked under the bed for Applejack.

**I had power (power)**

**I was respected (respect)**

He spotted her leaving the bed. He took a peek and spotted her helping Obi Wan along with Tron, Piccolo, and Ash with the Jedi Starfighter, much to his anger.

**But not anymore**

**And I've lost the love to the one whom I adored**

Growling, he angrily kicked the checkerboard, and the red checker piece ricocheted to the table and hit him on the nose.

**Let me tell you about the strange things happening to me**

On the bed, Robert spotted Obi Wan scratching Applejack. Groaning, he threw his hat on the bed.

**Strange things**

That evening, Cody was putting stuff in the toy box, and while picking up Robert and Obi Wan, he has to decide which toy he can sleep with for the night.

That night, he slept with Obi Wan while the other toys were sleeping on the shelves.

**Strange things are happening to me**

**Ain't no doubt about it**

Peeking from the toy box, Robert stared in shock at Obi Wan and Cody on the bed.

**Strange things**

Robert had unfortunately realized that no matter what he believed in he was no longer Cody's favorite and it broke his heart. He then closed the lid to get some sleep.


	7. Darla Dimple

_**CHAPTER VI**_

_**DARLA DIMPLE**_

By morning, Robert opened the lid of the toy box and saw that Cody had vanished for school. He lifted the lid opened and groaned.

Robert - Finally!

He placed his hand on his head and felt that his hat wasn't there.

Robert - Hey, who's got my hat?"

Then a toy shark named Anchor popped up wearing his hat and said.

Anchor - Look! I'm Robert! That's my name, adventure is my game!"

Robert - Ha, ha. Ha, ha,"

Robert said sarcastically. He then snatched his hat from Anchor when he said.

Robert - Give me that!"

He jumped off the toy box and placed his hat on his head.

Obi Wan - Hey, you two.

Obi Wan said to Hiccup and Applejack.

Obi Wan - I am deeply honored to announce that your leader Cody has accepted me into your planet as you see he has inscribed his name on me.

He said as he showed them Cody's name on his foot.

Hiccup - Wow with permanent ink too

Applejack - Well land sakes welcome to the family Ben.

Robert glared at seeing the Jedi with Hiccup and Applejack.

Obi Wan - Well then, I must head back and repair my fighter.

He then walked to his ship.

Robert lifted his foot and saw Cody's name written on his foot as well. Then he got mad threw his hat down.

Ariel, the DBZ and the Pokemon heroes walked up to him while Dawn picked up the hat and handed it to him.

Ariel - Don't let it get to you, Rob

Robert - What do you mean, Ariel?"

Ariel - We know Cody's excited with Obi Wan.

Dawn - But that doesn't mean he will replace you. You're his favorite toy, too. Perhaps he'll once offer you a special place for a day so no need to worry.

Ash - That's when we worry the most though.

Of course he couldn't have been more right when the Joker walked on by and said something that would really tick Robert off.

Joker - Yeah, like the attic heh heh.

Joker laughed as he passed by Robert and the others.

Robert - Okay, that does it!"

He said as he walked to have a word with Obi Wan, Ariel tried to stop him but Goku and Piccolo stopped her.

Goku - That clown can never keep his mouth shut.

Piccolo - Tell me about it and hear I thought you had a big mouth.

Goku - I know right heh… hey!

Obi Wan laid his back and under the Fighter held by the blocks to repair his ship.

Obi Wan - I can use valuable tools for this job.

The Terminator then grabbed a plastic wrench to give to him.

Obi Wan was interrupted when Robert came and pulled his leg to pull him out and get his attention.

Robert - Now you listen to me Ben Kenobi, here you are to refer me as Cody's least favorite toy not most favorite…

Robert then rolled his eyes then corrected himself.

Robert - I mean well you know what I mean.

Obi Wan - What in the name of the force are you talking about?"

He asked. He turned to the terminator, and asked.

Obi Wan - You won't happen to have any bonding strips would you?"

He then crawled back under the fighter to get back to work, but Robert pulled his leg back out and said,

Robert - And another thing. Enough with your Jedi thing! It's getting on my nerves!"

Obi Wan - Are you saying you wish to go against the Jedi Order and the Republic?"

Obi Wan asked when he stood up and glared at Robert.

Robert - Oh, so you want to do this the old fashioned way, huh?"

He said while throwing his hat away.

Obi Wan - Don't even think about it, adventurer."

Robert - Oh, yeah, tough guy?"

Robert then got into a fighting stance as he raised his fist up to Obi Wan's face. Obi Wan gasped and held his throat with his hands as if he was choking. Robert rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Obi Wan stopped gasping for air as soon as he realized he's not feeling being choked.

Obi Wan - Wait a minute. I'm not choking.

He stood up and said to Robert,

Obi Wan - How dare you attempt to choke a Jedi Knight, I probably would've thought you were one of Dooku's assassins.

Robert - You actually think you're really Obi Wan Kenobi?"

Robert said, mocking.

Robert - Oh, all this time, I thought it was an act! Hey, guys, look! It's the real Obi Wan Kenobi!"

Obi Wan frowned.

Obi Wan - You're mocking me, aren't you?"

Robert - Oh, no, no. No, no, no, no."

Suddenly, he pointed behind him and shouted,

Robert - Ben look there's Dooku!"

Obi Wan - Where?"

He gasped, turning his head to see "Dooku" behind him.

Robert slapped his knee while cackling until he fell on the floor laughing.

Robert - I can't believe you fell for oldest trick in the book!"

Obi Wan growled at his joke. That joke wasn't funny for him.

Robert's laughter was cut short when he heard a kid's laughter which horrified him.

Darla - Yes ha, ha, ha

Applejack yelped and hid under the bed.

Robert - Uh Oh.

Applejack - It's Darla.

Hiccup - I thought she was in acting school.

Baloo - They must've kicked her out for breaking a lot of rules last month.

The toys climbed to the window as Hiccup cried,

Hiccup - Oh, no, not Darla!"

They spotted a kid with a pink dress with a bow in her hair of the same color. She is Darla Dimple, Cody's neighbor and a toy wrecker. Next to her was a Velociraptor (Jurassic Park) chained to the wooden stake near the red shack, hissing at a toy on the ground. His name is claw, Dimple's pet raptor.

She threw rocks at a toy, laughing.

Darla - Ha ha! Ha ha!"

Joker - Who's it this time?

Robert - I'm, I'm not sure, "I need binoculars."

Brock - Use these."

Brock said, handing the toy binoculars to Robert.

Hiccup - Oh, no, I can't bear to watch one of these again!"

He cried, covering his eyes with his wings.

With the binoculars, Robert spotted the toy Predator.

Robert - Oh, no. It's the Predator.

Obi Wan - What's going on?

Obi Wan asked, moving Hiccup out of his way.

Robert - Nothing that concerns you Jedi."

He said to him with a frown.

Robert - Just us toys!

Obi Wan - I better have a look.

He said, taking a peek. He saw the toy Predator and asked.

Obi Wan - By the force, Why is that warrior strapped onto some sort of explosive device?"

Robert - That's why, Dimple.

Robert said, turning the binoculars.

Obi Wan, however, saw Claw hissing and said,

Obi Wan - Ugh, such an uncivilized being."

Robert realized what he saw and said.

Robert - No, that's Claw, you Dimwit! That is Dimple.

He said, showing Darla laughing with the binoculars.

Obi Wan - Could she be a happy child?

Joker - That brat's never a happy child.

Hiccup - She tortures toys just for fun.

Darla threw a brick near the Predator and laughed.

Darla - Ha ha!"

Obi Wan - Well by the force, we have to do something!

He jumped to the window, but Ariel grabbed his arm and said.

Ariel - No Ben don't do it.

Obi Wan - Well somebody has to put that child in her place!

Robert - Yeah, sure, go ahead,"

He said, smirking.

Robert - Threaten her with your saber."

He pushed the button, and the blue light flashed on the saber.

Obi Wan - Don't do that, young man! It's really dangerous!"

He snapped.

Brock saw through the binoculars that Darla's lighting the M-80 with a match and cried,

Brock - She's lighting it, guys! HIT THE DECK!"

The toys screamed and jumped from the window just in time as an explosion went off.

**BOOM!**

The pieces of the Predator flew everywhere.

Darla - Yes! He's gone! He's history!

The toys poked their heads out the window to take a look. There was nothing left of the Predator toy but a scorch mark on the ground. Darla laughed like crazy.

Obi Wan - I could've stopped her.

Robert scoffed.

Robert - Ben, I would like to see you try, of course, I'd rather watch you get blown to smithereens by Miss. Destructo here.

Ariel folded her arms and said,

Ariel - The sooner we move, the better."

Well now that was an unfortunate event, Darla has just taken another toy's life and Robert's jealousy towards Obi Wan keeps growing but what will happen when his jealousy makes him do something he will regret later on. Find out next time


	8. Robert's Retribution

_**CHAPTER VII**_

_**ROBERT'S RETRIBUTION**_

By sunset in Cody's house, the toys will soon be moving after two more days. He played with Robert and Obi Wan in his room as he said as Obi Wan,

Obi Wan - To serve and protect the galaxy!"

And swung his saber at Robert in the gut.

Tulio opened the door and said.

Tulio - All this packing makes me hungry. What do you say we eat at Star Pizza?

Cody - Star Pizza? Oh, cool!"

He said, dropping Obi Wan on Robert while running to Tulio before closing the door.

They both came to life and Robert shoved him off as Tulio said outside Cody's room,

Tulio - Go brush your teeth if you wanna go there."

Cody - Can I bring some toys?

Tulio - Sorry, son, but you can bring only one toy.

Cody - Just one?"

Robert - One toy? "Hmm."

He picked up the Magic 8-Ball and asked

Robert - Will Cody pick me?"

He shook the toy and looked at the bottom. A negative message appeared on the glass.

Robert - Don't bet on it?"

He groaned and threw it down, causing the toy to roll to the edge of the drawer and fell with a thud.

He looked down and saw the toy between the drawer and the wall, and a quick thinking came into his mind in keeping Obi Wan out of sight for a while as he saw Herbie sleeping.

Robert - Ben!"

He called, pretending to be shocked. Obi Wan turned and saw him coming to him.

Robert - Ben Kenobi! Thank goodness you're here! We got trouble!"

Obi Wan - Trouble? Where?

Robert - Down there!"

He said, pointing at the edge.

Robert - A helpless toy! he's trapped, Ben you're the only one who can save him!"

Obi Wan - Then there's no time to waste.

He said as he walked to the edge.

Smirking, Robert picked up the remote control for Herbie and woke him up.

Obi Wan - I don't see anything,"

He said as he looked below.

Robert - He's there!"

Starting Herbie at high speed.

Robert - Just keep looking!"

Obi Wan - What kind of toy?"

Obi Wan asked. He turned and saw Herbie coming fast to him.

Obi Wan - Blast!

He shouted, jumping out of the way for Herbie to hit the corkboard.

Joker was playing cards with Baloo, and when he heard a sound, he gasped to see the corkboard going to fall.

The tacks fell off the corkboard, and none of them hit Obi Wan, much to his luck. The corkboard fell and hit the globe, knocking the globe off. The globe rolled to Obi Wan, who gasped at seeing it and ran to the window.

The globe hit the lamp, and Robert ducked just in time but gasped to see it swinging toward Obi Wan.

Robert - Ben, watch out!"

He cried, but it was too late, and the lamp knocked Obi Wan out of the window. He screamed on the way down.

Toys - Ben!

Robert - Ben!

He cried as he saw him falling down into the bushes.

The toys came to the window and looked down.

Applejack - I don't see him.

Goku - What happened?

Ash - I think he landed on Darla's yard

Hiccup - Oh Ben!

Goku then looked at Herbie who was beeping as in telling them something.

Goku - Hey guys Herbie is trying to say something, what is it boy?

He asked as Herbie kept beeping but Joker could understand him pretty well.

Joker - He says that this was no accident.

Applejack - Whaddya mean by that?

Joker - I mean, Mr. Kenobi was pushed…by Robert!"

He snapped, pointing at Robert accusingly.

Krillin - Say what?

Robert - Hey, hold on a minute,"

He said, frowning at Joker.

Robert - You guys don't really think I meant to knock Ben out the window, do you, Joker?"

Joker - That's Mr. J to you, you double-crossing murderer, did I just say that?

Robert - Now, guys, it was just an accident. Come on. I admit I am just a little jealous, but I would never mean to kill Ben so you gotta believe me here."

Brock - He does have a point. I don't think he would have it in him to actually kill somebody.

Applejack - We believe you, partner

Applejack said only to get scolded by Joker.

Applejack - Right, Hiccup?"

She asked Hiccup, and the toys look at him, who said,

Hiccup - I, I…I don't like confrontations!"

Captain America opened the lid of the bucket and yelled at Robert.

Captain America - "Where's your honor, son? You're an absolute disgrace! You don't deserve to…!"

Robert shuts the lid close with Cap inside.

Joker - Just couldn't handle it, could you, Robert?"

He said as he came to Robert.

Joker - You were too prideful to accept the fact that Obi Wan just might be Cody's new favorite toy, then you got rid of him!"

Robert - Would you just listen to me?"

Joker - Oh, you wanna knock me out of the window too?"

Krillin - Come on, Joker, he said he didn't mean it.

Joker - You stay out of this right now, baldy!"

Krillin - Hey, that's Mr. baldy to you, you psychotic clown

Baloo - I don't think we should give him a chance anymore.

Captain America opened the lid, then he and the heroes jumped on Robert.

Captain America - There he is, guys! Don't let him escape!"

Joker - Let's pull him by his whip!"

Joker added as he and Baloo ran to Robert.

Goku - Hey, leave him alone, guys!".

Dawn - Knock it off!

Krillin - Robert did not kill Obi Wan!

Brock - We know he's still alive!

Ariel - Will you idiots stop it?"

She snapped, trying to break it up.

Robert shoved Cap and the others away after managing to fight back and yelled,

Robert - Will you please stop it and let me explain everything?"

Cody - I'll be right down, Dad!"

Bart said outside.

Cody - I gotta get Obi Wan!"

Captain America - Retreat!"

He said as the toys ran out to their positions.

Robert lay on the table posing, and Cody came in the room, only to see that Obi Wan's gone.

Cody - Mom, do you know where Obi Wan is?"

He called as he searched under the bed.

Belle - No, honey, I haven't seen him!

Goku - Psst!

Robert turned and saw Goku holding the post-it note saying "We were with you the whole way" in pencil with thumbs up from everyone else.

Belle - Cody, I'm heading out the door!"

She said, getting impatient.

Cody - But I can't find him!

Belle - You can just grab some other toy. Now come on!"

Cody - Okay,"

Cody sighed, picking up Robert and walking out.

Outside the house, Cody went to the van and said

Cody - I don't understand. One minute he was in my room, and the next, he was gone."

Tulio - Oh I'm sure he's around, son, he'll show up sometime,

Obi Wan, without being noticed, popped his head out of the bush, and seeing Robert in Cody's hand, anger filled his body. He followed and jumped on the van before the van took off, willing to take revenge on Robert.

After the van vanished, the toys lowered the jump rope to get

Obi Wan, but they did not know he followed the van.

Applejack - The jump rope's too short! We need another one!

Hiccup - There aren't any more, Bart only has one.

He ran to the window and called below.

Hiccup - Ben, the jump rope's too short! We're working on another plan! Stay calm! Oh, where could he be?"


	9. Adventurer Vs Jedi

_**CHAPTER VIII**_

_**ADVENTURER VS. JEDI**_

By nighttime at the gas station, Belle pulled over at the fuel dispenser to fill up the gas before proceeding to Star Pizza.

Cody - Can I fill up the gas?

Tulio - Only when you're old enough to drive.

Cody - How old should I be?"

Belle - About 16 years old, if I remember.

Robert came to life and frowned.

Robert - Oh, darn it, how am I gonna prove it to those guys back there it was just an accident?"

He looked up the open sun roof showing the night sky. Just then, he spotted a familiar face peeking in. A familiar angry face, that is.

Robert - Ben!

He jumped down through the car roof and landed in front of Robert, glaring at him.

Robert - Ben! Hah! You're alive!" This is great! Cody will find you here! He'll take us back to the room, and you are gonna tell everyone that it was all just a big mistake! Am I right?"

Obi Wan still glared at him.

Robert - Pal?"

Obi Wan - I just want you to know that even though you tried to kill me, revenge is not the idea we perform in the Jedi Order.

Robert - Oh, well, that's good.

Obi Wan - But we're not in the Order…"

He whispered. He grabbed Robert's Jacket and brought him close to his face.

Obi Wan - Are we?"

Robert - No."

Suddenly, the Jedi yelled and jumped on the adventurer, and they both fell off the car and out of Cody's door he forgot to close.

They fought and roll around until Obi Wan kicked Robert with his feet, propelling him straight to the tire.

Robert - Okay! That's it!"

He snapped, charging toward Obi Wan after getting up.

Robert - You want a piece of me?"

Obi Wan got in a fighting stance and kicked him , causing Robert's head to spin until he grabbed it.

Robert then jumped on Obi Wan and pounded on his head with his fist until Obi Wan caught it with his teeth, making Robert scream in pain.

Getting angrier with clenched teeth, Robert pounded on the middle button of Obi Wan's chest with his other fist, hitting and interrupting his voice doing so, which sounds something like this:

Voice box - May, May, May, May the force be with you!"

Obi Wan grabbed his fist, and they wrestled as he pulled on Robert's arms, making him shout in pain.

The fight was about to get worse, but the van's doors slam as Belle said,

Belle - Next stop…"

Cody - Pizza Star! Yeah!"

Cody said as they jump in the van.

The van took off, leaving him and Obi Wan at the gas station.

Robert - Cody!

The van drove down to Pizza Star and disappeared out of sight.

Robert walked out and stopped to watch the van go by.

Robert - Doesn't he know that I'm not there?"

He said to himself.

Then he covered his mouth with a loud gasp.

Robert - I'm lost! No! I'm a lost toy!"

He fell on his knees and started crying.

**Well it seems that the Jedi and the Adventurer are lost, will they try to work together to find a back to their owner or will they continue to fight.**


	10. Pizza Star

_**CHAPTER IX**_

_**PIZZA STAR**_

Obi Wan looked around the gas station in concern and said,

Obi Wan - This place seems to be a refueling station of some sort and possibly my way back to the Republic.

Suddenly, the enraged Robert shot up from the ground and turned to him, and boy, is he mad!

Robert - You!"

He roared as he charged toward Obi Wan. He stopped charging when a horn was heard.

They both looked up and saw the Coca Cola truck pulling over into the station. The truck was coming close as Robert lay down and braced himself. The truck slowly came to a complete stop.

He stood up and walked around under the truck until he turned around and took steps back, and he nearly bumped into Obi Wan when he spotted him.

Obi Wan - I must say this place is so uncivilized…"

Robert - Shut up! Just shut up, you idiot!"

He snapped, interrupting Obi Wan.

Obi Wan - Robert, this is no time for panic.

Robert - This is the perfect time to panic! I'm lost and Cody is gone! They're gonna move to the new house in two days and it's all your fault!"

Obi Wan - My? My fault? If you hadn't pushed me out of the blasted window in the first place…!"

Robert - Oh, yeah? Well, if you hadn't shown up with your stupid little plastic starfighter and taken away everything that's important to me…!"

Obi Wan - Don't you dare talk to me about importance! Because of you, this entire galaxy is in danger, expeditionary!"

Robert - What? What are you talking about?"

Obi Wan walked out to the night sky and looked at it.

Obi Wan - Right now, on the planet Mustafar, Count Dooku has invented a weapon so powerful it has the firepower to destroy an entire planet. I alone have the knowledge and the courage to stop him.

He then turned to Robert and glared at him as he pointed.

Obi Wan - And you, my friend, are responsible for denying my rendezvous with the Republic!"

Robert growled.

Robert - **YOU...ARE...A...TOY!"**

He screamed angrily.

Robert - You're not the real Obi Wan Kenobi! You're just an action figure! You are a child's plaything!"

Obi Wan frowned.

Obi Wan - You are a strange individual, and you have my pity. May the force be with you."

And with that, he walked away.

Robert - Oh, yeah? Well, good riddance, you nut!"

He shouted after Obi Wan. He then walked away and mumbled,

Robert - Rendezvous with the Republic."

Just then, he spotted the truck with the Pizza Star sign on the car door stopping at the window, and a pizza delivery driver was asking the clerk for directions.

Robert - Pizza Star, there's my ticket to Cody!"

Suddenly, he remembered what had happened back at the room.

Robert - Oh no, If I don't bring back Obi Wan those guys will have my head.

He turned to see Obi Wan heading farther and called,

Robert - Ben! hey, come back!"

Obi Wan - Go away!"

He shouted back as he continued walking.

Robert - No! Ben, you gotta come back! I…"

He turned to look at the ship made of iron on the roof with the Pizza Star sign, written in blue letters, on its side.

Robert - I found a transport!"

Obi Wan stopped walking and turned his head to see Robert.

Robert - It's a transport, Ben!

He grinned to hear Robert's words as he came back to him.

Driver - Sir, can you hurry up? I need to get to work on time!"

Obi Wan looked at Robert and said,

Obi Wan - Are you sure this transport can bring us to Coruscant in no time, Robert?"

Robert - Yup, and when we get there, we'll be able to find a way to transport you home."

Obi Wan - Well, then, let's climb aboard!"

He ran to the passenger side, but Robert grabbed his arm while chasing him.

Robert - No, no, no, no, Ben! Let's take the back! No one will see us there!"

Obi Wan - Sorry, but it's safer in the cockpit than the cargo bay."

He jumped to grab the car mirror and climbed inside the passenger seat.

Robert - Ben!

Just then, the truck's engines started with smoke puffing out of the tailpipe, and Robert knew there's no time to waste. He jumped and climbed on the bumper. He opened the hatch and went in before the hatch slammed close. Climbing on the toolbox, he poked his head at the window and saw Obi Wan buckling up a seatbelt on him, which made him comfort.

Robert - Safer in the cockpit than the cargo bay. What an idiot,"

He said sarcastically to himself.

Suddenly, the Adventurer got his words eaten when the driver drove at high speed, sending him flying to the back of the truck. The driver turned around, propelling Robert to the side. The truck went up the hill, and Robert looked up just in time to see the toolbox sliding down to him. His scream was cut short when the toolbox hit him with a crash.

The driver arrived at Pizza Star and got out of the truck. Obi Wan unbuckled the belt and looked out the car window. He spotted the two customers walking to the entrance, where two droids block the entrance with guns. As he watched, the droids moved their guns away from the customers to let them in as they said,

Droids - You are clear to enter. Welcome to Pizza Star."

Obi Wan jumped to the window and opened it.

Obi Wan - Robert!

A toolbox fell down, revealing Robert dazed from being hit with the toolbox.

Obi Wan - There you are, my friend. Now, the entrance is quite guarded. We need to find some way to get inside."

Robert - Hey, Ben,"

Robert said, picking up the Pizza Star soda cup.

Robert - Maybe we can use these to disguise ourselves as garbage and get inside."

Obi Wan - Impressive, Robert. I love your thinking. You truly are a genius in infiltrating.

Robert - They don't call me an adventurer for nothing

Back at the entrance, ten customers walked to the entrance.

Nearby was a trashcan with a burger box and a cup on the ground.

"You are clear to enter. Welcome to Pizza Star," the droids said, moving their guns to let ten customers in.

Obi Wan - Let's go!"

He said from the burger box.

The brown boots pop out from the bottom of the box, and the shoes pop out of the bottom of the cup.

Obi Wan - Quickly, Robert! The entrance is closing!

The trash was actually Robert dressed as a soda cup and Obi Wan dressed as a burger box. They race to the entrance and made it inside before the entrance closed. When they got inside, they pose themselves as disposed garbage as the running kids pass by. When it's safe to go on, they got to make a move, but at one time, Obi Wan made a move and bumped into the cup, which made Robert yelp.

Turning to him, using the straw as a periscope, Robert snapped

Robert - Hey, watch where you're going!"

Obi Wan - Sorry,"

He said, mouthing with the lid of the burger box.

They both ran into the arcade machines and took off their disguises. They entered a titanic room filled with games, kids, pizza, drinks, etc., much to Obi Wan's amazement.

Obi Wan - By the force!" This is incredible!"

Robert - Where the heck is Cody?"

Robert said as he looked around. He looked at all the kids, but they never looked like Cody.

Tulio - Dad, can I play Star Wars Trilogy? That game's so cool!"

A familiar voice said.

Robert turned and saw Cody with Tulio.

Robert - There you are Cody!

Obi Wan - Now I have to find a transport en route to Coruscant.

Obi Wan said. He started to walk, but Robert grabbed his arm and pulled him to get a move on and said,

Robert - No, no, no, no, Ben, this way. There's transportation for us. I just saw it."

Obi Wan - Is it a transport fast enough?"

Obi Wan asked as he followed Robert between the arcade machines. Robert kept his eyes on Penny's stroller and said,

Robert - Doesn't look like it but It should be fast enough to give us a ride, uh, home."

Obi Wan turned around and frowned.

Obi Wan - I don't see anything…"

Suddenly, he spotted a cylinder-shaped crane game and said,

Obi Wan - What is that?"

Robert - All right, Ben, get ready, and…"

He said, keeping his eyes on the stroller and not knowing Obi Wan walking away to the crane game.

Robert - Okay, when I say 'go,' we're gonna jump in the basket."

He turned to see Obi Wan, and his eyes widened when he saw him heading to the crane game.

Robert - Ben!

He ran to the crane game and jump through the prize door.

Robert - Dang it!"

He snarled while stamping his foot. He turned to see Cody's family walking away.

Robert - No!"

Robert turned to the crane game Obi Wan entered and said,

Robert - This cannot be happening to me!"

He walked, but he stopped to make sure he doesn't get spotted by kids walking around.

Inside the crane game, Obi Wan climbed up the deposit slot, and when he reached the top, he spotted small toys that look like little teddy bears, which are known as Ewoks, and when he jumped in, they look at him. They all began to speak their language until

Obi Wan spoke up.

Obi Wan - Hello there," I am Obi Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight of the Republic. I come in peace."

The Ewoks then began to start to bow to him as if welcoming him.

When it's safe to make a move, Robert ran to the crane game and climbed in. He climbed up the deposit slot as Obi Wan said,

Obi Wan - I don't mean to intrude, but I'm just here to ask questions about the transport I can find here in this star port. Who's in charge here?"

The Ewoks look and point upwards.

Ewoks - The Claw!"

They both look up and saw the mechanical crane for the game, which the Ewoks call "The Claw."

The Ewoks explain to them what The Claw does and how it chooses.

Robert - This is just ridiculous,"

Darla - Hey, loser, you got a brain to go there?"

Basil turned and gasped with wide eyes to see Darla playing the Whack-A-droid game.

Darla - Ha ha! Take that!"

She laughed, whacking the droids with the mallet.

The game stopped due to the buzzer going off, and her score was a 10.

Darla - Darn!

Whacking the top of the game with the mallet. She left the game and walked toward the crane.

Robert - Oh, no! Dimple!"

He cried. He jumped on Obi Wan and pushed him down and deeper into the pile of the Ewoks. "

Robert - Ben, Get down!"

Darla grabbed some quarters to start the crane game.

Obi Wan - What the blazes has gotten into you, Robert?"

Robert pointed at him and snarled in a loud whisper,

Robert - You are the one who decided to climb into this…"

One of the Ewoks shushed him and pointed up.

Everyone looks up and sees the Claw moving and lowering. The Claw dropped and picked up one of the Ewoks.

Darla - Gotcha

She whispered as the Claw dropped the Ewok in the deposit slot. Before she left, she saw Obi Wan surrounded by the Ewoks.

Darla - An Obi Wan Kenobi action figure? No way!"

Robert spotted the hatch door and struggled to open it. He found the locking latch and used it to open it.

The Claw lowered to Obi Wan and grabbed his head.

Darla - Yeah got him!"

He gasped and grabbed Obi Wan's feet.

Robert - Ben! No!"

He pulled him down like a tough game of tug of war with the Claw with Obi Wan. Robert was pulling so hard that Darla's new toy sank into the pile of Ewoks.

"Hey!" She snapped,

Banging on the glass with her fist.

Robert struggled to pull Obi Wan out of the Claw's grasp, but the Ewoks pull him back inside, saying their language to Robert about the Claw.

Robert - Wha-What are you doing?"

The next thing he knew, the Ewoks tickle him to make him stop fighting.

Robert - "What…Hahahahaha! Stop it! Hahahaha! Stop it! That tickles!"

They both reached the surface, becoming stiff, except with Robert hanging onto Obi Wan's foot.

Darla - Well, what do you know? Double prizes must be my lucky day!"

She said as the Claw dropped Robert and Obi Wan into the deposit slot. She grabbed his prizes and said to them,

Darla - Now, let's go home and play!"

That means destroying the Jedi and the Adventurer at her home!

**It appears that Obi Wan and Robert have become Darla's next victims, Will they be able to escape from her evil clutches and get back to Cody or will they meet the same fate as any other toy who has fallen under Darla.**


	11. Darla's Room

_**CHAPTER X**_

_**DARLA'S ROOM**_

Out in the streets, Darla rode on her bike and on her way to her home.

Obi Wan took a peek through the opening of the bag that wasn't zipped and spotted Cody's house nearby.

Obi Wan - Robert, I can see the house through here. We're almost home.

The Ewok known as Wicket began to cheer in his language until Robert shushed him.

Robert - Would you be quiet? You guys don't get it, do you? Once we go into Dimple's house, we won't be going out!"

Darla opened the door, and Claw came out of nowhere and jumped in excitement to see his mistress back.

Darla - Whoa, whoa, stop, Claw!" Sit."

He sat down.

Darla - Good boy. Hey, I got something for you, Claw!"

Robert - Freeze!

He whispered, and he, Obi Wan, and Wicket became still. Darla picked up Wicket from the bag and placed it on Claw's snout.

Darla - Ready, set, NOW!"

Claw grabbed Wicket with his jaws and started shaking it back and forth, much to Robert's horrifying.

Darla - Melody, Hey Melody!

A girl, older than her, came in the room with a toy in her hand. She wears a white shirt with yellow pants and shoes of the same color. She is Melody, Darla's older sister. In her hand was a toy known as a dinosaur named Littlefoot.

Melody - What?

Darla - Did I get my package through the mail order?"

Melody - I don't know."

Darla - What do you mean, you don't know?

Melody - I just don't know."

Darla sighed.

Darla - Oh, no, Melody!"

She suddenly cried in mock.

Melody - What?"

Darla - Look at Littlefoot!"

She said, grabbing Littlefoot away from Melody's hand.

Melody - Hey!"

Darla - He's sick!"

Melody - No, he's not!"

Darla - I'm gonna have to perform one of my operations!"

Darla laughed as she ran up the stairs.

Melody - Give him back, you little brat!"

Melody snapped, chasing after Darla to get Littlefoot back.

Robert - Not Dimple's room! Not there!"

He whispered in fright.

Darla opened the door and ran into her dark room. She slammed the door close before Melody can get in.

Darla - Ha ha!"

She laughed as Melody pounded on the door and yelled her name. She threw the bag to his bed, walked to the table, and turned on the light above it.

Darla - We got a sick patient here, doctor! Prepare the O.R. stat!"

She said, acting like a doctor.

Melody - Darla please give it back.

Melody pleaded outside the room.

Robert and Obi Wan peeked through the bag to watch Darla get to work.

Darla - Patient is…prepped,"

She said as he tightened the vise on Littlefoot's head.

Darla opened the toolbox and pulled out a painter's mask.

Darla - I never thought I'd get to perform a bypass brain transplant like last time."

She said as she put the mask on. She pulled out a toy bat from the box.

Darla - Now for the tricky part…pliers!"

Obi Wan - I don't believe that child has ever been to a medical school.

Darla - Doctor, you've done it!"

She said when he finished her work. She walked to the door and said,

Darla - Melody, Littlefoot's all better now."

She opened the door to show the dinosaur to Melody, except the toy's head had been replaced with the bat's head.

She shrieked and ran downstairs.

Melody - Mom, Mom!

Darla - She's lying! Whatever she says is not true!"

She threw the toy down and ran out the room, slamming the door behind him.

When Darla was gone, Robert and Obi Wan looked around the room. Basil looked horrified at Littlefoot's body and a bat's head on the floor, The Thing movie poster from 1987, a blended toy in the blender, and dinosaur toys burnt by fire and in pieces.

Robert - We are dead."

He whispered. He then jumped out of the bag and ran out.

Robert - I'm out of here!"

He jumped on the table and reached the knob. He tried turning it but to no avail.

Robert - Great. Can't open it."

He jumped to the floor and looked around.

Robert - There's got to be another way out of here."

When he narrowed his eyes down, he spotted footprints that look like feet and pulled his glasses out to examine.

Robert - "Hmm. What kind of a toy would leave these footprints on the floor?"

Just then, a fast sound alerted Robert, but he only saw the yo-yo rolling until it fell on its side. He put his glasses away. He picked up a pencil and walked in precaution. He was using to defend himself whenever something comes in to attack.

Suddenly, a rushing shadow passed by him, causing him to turn. Whatever the shadow was had passed by.

Robert - Uh, Ben? W-Was that you?"

Robert asked. No response was heard from Obi Wan, who had stayed in the bag.

Robert dropped the pencil and picked up the large flashlight. He looked around and heard strange sounds that startled him. The sounds came from under the darkness of Darla's bed. He turned on the flashlight and shined it on a small chest.

Robert - Hello?

He pulled the chest out from the bed and unlocked it, but suddenly, a toy known as a mummy that was hideous, his name is Immotep.

Robert gasped in shock with wide eyes and stepped back as Immotep slowly came out of the chest while staring at him with a smirk. Just then, he turned and saw a toy that looked like a reptilian creature from the movie called Creature from the black lagoon.

Robert then saw more toys from different movies in horror. The toys obviously have never been touched by Darla either because she had no interest in blowing them up or liked them the way they were.

He saw a skeleton's hand popping out of the Jack in the Box to move. He then saw a red Cadillac named Christine come out from under Darla's bed. He then spotted a scorpion from the 1957 classic horror film "Black Scorpion". All the mutant toys came out, which starts freaking him out like crazy as they rush by. A man wearing a black and red striped sweater along with a hat just like Robert's and a clawed hand came out, he is known as Freddie Kreuger. He then turned his head to Robert holding the flashlight, he clicked the button, turning it off.

Robert yelped in fear and climbed up the bed to Obi Wan, who was out of the bag waiting for him.

Robert - B-B-B-B-Ben!"

Robert yelled as he hugged Obi Wan while staring at the mutant toys grabbing the parts of Littlefoot and the bat.

He looked at the mutant toys and said,

Obi Wan - By the force, they're cannibals."

Robert ran back into the bag, and Obi Wan jumped in with him.

Obi Wan - Blast, where is the Republic when I need them.

He poked his head out and said,

Obi Wan - We can't win but there are alternatives to fighting."

He said while pulling out his saber

Robert - Oh, good," If anyone attempts to attack us, we could poke them to death!"

Back outside, at Cody's home, Hiccup used the flashlight to search for Obi Wan, and when he heard the bushes rustling, he shined the flashlight on the bushes.

Hiccup - Hey, guys, I think I found him," Ben! Is that you, buddy?"

The bushes rustled again, and an angry meow was heard.

Hiccup - Wh-What the…? You stupid cat! Will you get out? You're interfering with the search and rescue!"

Ash - Look, they're home!"

He whispered when he saw the family heading back home.

Goku - I hope Robert's back with Obi Wan.

Piccolo - I hope so, too.

Cody came out and said,

Cody - Mom, have you seen Robert?"

Belle - Where was the last place you left him?"

Cody - Right here in the van."

Tulio - Well he couldn't could have just walked away."

Cody - But he's not here, Dad!" Robert's gone!"

Ariel gasped.

Ariel - Robert's gone?"

Ash - It can't be,"

Baloo - That bum ran off from justice. What a bozo,"

Baloo said as he walked away.

Joker - Huh, huh? I told you he was guilty,"

Joker said with a cocky grin as he followed Baloo.

The heroes glared at Joker and Baloo, and Goku yelled,

Goku - Shut up, Joker!"

Krillin - Yeah, shut up, Joker!"

With the heroes were Ariel and Applejack. They look outside and hoped for Robert to come back with Obi Wan because they always believed him.

Ariel and Applejack look at each other with sad faces.

Ariel - Oh AJ, I hope he's okay.

Applejack - Me too, I just know he didn't mean to knock off Obi Wan out the window after all I can tell when somebody is being dishonest.

Ariel - Yes but the others are too hard headed and dense to even understand that. So even if he does come back, the second they see him they'll try to hurt him.

Goku then placed his hand on her shoulder and said.

Goku - No they won't because they'll have to get through us first right guys?

They all shouted "Yeah".

Dawn - Right No need to worry.

Ash - That's when we worry the most.

_**Well it seems the toys still think that Robert is a fugitive but the others that truly believe in him are still loyal to him but even so will Robert be able to get out of Darla's house of torture and with Obi Wan.**_


	12. Obi Wan Discovers The Truth

_**CHAPTER XI**_

_**OBI WAN DISCOVERS THE TRUTH**_

Back at Darla's room the next morning, she said

Darla - Ooh, a survivor! Where'd you come from? dork!"

She tossed Robert to the table and walked to the table.

Darla - I can see you're pretty smart."

She picked up a magnifying glass from the box.

Darla - I bet this can heat things up."

She placed the item in the sun open on Robert's head which started to burn.

Darla - You feelin' the heat dork? Ha ha!"

Darla's mom - Darla your pancakes are ready.

Darla - All right!"

She said, running out of the room.

Robert came to life and stood while screaming in pain with his head burned. He ran to the nearest water bowl which was not far and placed his head in it. Obi Wan then came in while pulling the tape off him. Darla had wrapped tape around him before willing to torture Robert.

Obi Wan - Are you okay?"

He asked. Robert nodded.

Obi Wan - I'm proud of you my boy a lesser man would've talked under such an abomination.

Robert - Sure hope this isn't permanent."

He said, wiping the black spot on his head.

Obi Wan looked around and said,

Obi Wan - This is the most horrid place I have ever seen. I'm sure the Republic and the Order will…"

Robert - The door,"

He said when he spotted the door left open.

Robert - It's open, we're free!

Obi Wan - Rob, we don't know what's out there,"

Robert - Oh, I'll tell you what's…

He stopped and screamed when he saw the mutant toys that came out of nowhere in his way. He ran behind Obi Wan and said,

Robert - They're gonna get us, Ben! Do something!"

Obi Wan then said as he waved his hand to them.

Obi Wan - You will let us pass.

But nothing happened.

Obi Wan - I don't understand. The force must work on them unless they are Dooku's assassins.

Robert - You idiot! You're a toy!"

He shouted, grabbing Obi Wan's head. He then got in front of him and grabbed his whip. He had Ben in one hand and his whip in the other.

Robert - Stay behind me!"

He used his whip to keep the mutant toys away.

Robert - Back, you savages!"

He shouted as he stepped back to the door.

Obi Wan - Robert, will you let me go?"

Robert - Sorry, guys, but dinner's cancelled!"

He dropped Ben and ran out of the room.

Robert - There's no place like home. There's no place like home.

Seeing the stairs, he jumped down the stairs but stopped with a gasp when he saw Claw sleeping on the corner with arms crossed. He quietly climbed up the stairs, and by the time he reached the top, Obi Wan grabbed him and dragged him to the wall.

Obi Wan - Another blasted stunt like that, Robert, and you'll get us killed!"

Robert - Don't tell me what to do.

Obi Wan - Shh!"

Looking downstairs, he ran across the opening to the hallway's other end. He signaled Robert to follow him. He crawled to Obi Wan and made it just before checking on the sleeping Banzai. When he stood up, however, his chest had hit a vertical railing that pushed the button.

He stepped back in alarm as his voice box shouted,

Voice box - Yahoo! Let's get that treasure boys and we'll be rich as kings!"

He and Obi Wan looked horrified to hear this.

Claw awoke upon hearing the sound and climbed up the stairs while growling. They both spotted him coming.

Obi Wan - Split up!

Obi Wan cried as he and Robert ran for cover.

Robert hid in the closet as Obi Wan ran in the bedroom. Claw walked in to search for him, but before he can come in, Obi Wan, behind the door, swung the door and hit him in the head. Claw yelped like a puppy and ran down the stairs.

He chuckled as he watched Claw run down the stairs.

Obi Wan - I stand corrected, uncivilized and absolutely no brains.

He said. Just before he can walk outside, he heard a voice saying,

_Master Kenobi come in Master Kenobi,_

He turned and spotted the symbol of the Republic on TV.

_"It's the Galactic Republic. Can you read?"_

Obi Wan - The Republic!

He smiled. He pulled out his comm, but before he can speak, he heard a child's voice saying,

_"It's Master Kenobi! I'm alright!"_

Confused, he looked at the TV, and his eyes widened when he saw a toy that looked just like him!

_"Young Jedi, the Republic needs your help!"_

_"I'm on the way!"_

The child replied, holding the toy.

_Obi Wan Kenobi!_

The offscreen chorus shouted. What Obi Wan was watching was a commercial.

_"America's greatest movie character is now America's greatest toy!"_

The TV announcer said.

_Obi Wan has it all! With a light up saber_

_"Wow!"_

A kid said when he pushed the button on the saber which shined blue.

_"Then a comm!"_

_Calling Master Kenobi!"_

The kid said when he pushed the comm to talk in.

_"Including his wrist for three buttons to push for him to speak!"_

The kid pushed the top button of the television Obi Wan, making him say,

_"The force will be with you, Always!"_

Obi Wan pushed the top button, and like the television Kenobi's button, the voice said,

Voice box - The force will be with you, always!"

_"And best of all,"_

The TV announcer said when the screen showed the television Kenobi's jump.

_"His incredible jump!"_

The television Kenobi was later seen "flying" through the air as he said,

_"To serve and protect!"_

Words appeared on the bottom, and a boring voice said,

_"Not a jumping toy."_

Obi Wan looked upset and shocked. He could not believe what he's hearing.

_"Get your Obi Wan Kenobi action figure when you need it!"_

_"Obi Wan Kenobi!"_

The offscreen chorus said.

The television later shows all the Kenobi action figures in a store on the shelves, and the local announcer said,

_"Available now at Gaston's Toy Castle everywhere in America."_

Obi Wan spotted the words on the bottom of his right arm when he turned his head to see the words "Made in China" on the bottom. Feeling crushed, he lowered his head and walked out of the room.

Robert had been telling him that he's just a toy, and Obi Wan didn't believe him until now.

**Out among the stars I sit**

**Way beyond the moon**

**In my silver ship I sail**

**A dream that ended too soon**

Obi Wan looked out the window and saw a grasshopper jump high outside.

**Now I know exactly who I am**

**And what I'm here for**

_"You are a toy! You can't jump high!"_

Were the words from Robert that came in his head. Obi Wan hung his head down.

**And I will go sailing**

**No more**

Obi Wan looked at the window and then looked at the sky. He climbed on the rails to the top.

**But no, it can't be true**

**I could fly if I wanted to**

**Like a bird in the sky**

**If I believed I can fly**

**Why, I'd fly**

Obi Wan - To serve and protect.

He shouted, and with that, he jumped toward the window and looked like he's gonna jump high. However, he actually fell down the stairs with a crash, breaking his right arm off. When he hit the ground near the stairs, he looked at his arm in shock, and sadness filled inside him since he realized he's a toy after all.

**Clearly, I**

**Will go sailing**

**No more**

A few seconds later, He became stiff before a familiar girl came in.

Melody - Mom, Mom have you seen my Cera doll?"

Melody asked before stepping on Obi Wan's left arm.

Melody's mom - What, dear? What was that?"

She picked up Obi Wan and his arm and grinned at it.

Melody - Never mind.


	13. Obi Wan's True Destiny

_**CHAPTER XII**_

_**OBI WAN DISCOVERS HIS TRUE DESTINY**_

Back at the closet, the door knob jiggled, and the door swung open, revealing Robert tangled in Christmas lights falling to the floor with a soccer ball hitting his head.

Robert - Ben, the coast is clear,"

He said dizzily. He then shook his head to regain conscious and asked in a whisper,

Robert - "Ben, where are you?"

Voice box -You can't win but there are alternatives to fighting.

Obi Wan's voice box said, coming from inside Melody's bedroom, and speaking of her bedroom, Robert snuck to take a peek.

Melody - Really? That was so interesting.

He took a peek at her bedroom and spotted her having a pretended tea party. Her guests include toys resembled as Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, and Rapunzel. However, she has a new guest that filled him with shock: Ben. The toy was at the table wearing a tiara.

Melody - Would you like some tea Princess Shenobi?"

Robert - Ben!

He gasped in a whisper. He sees Melody holding Obi Wan's broken arm holding a mini tea cup and pouring imaginary tea in a mini tea cup.

Melody - It sure is good to meet you here the first time,"

Robert - Oh, Great Scott,"

He said when he turned away.

Melody - You look cute with that tiara."

Without thinking, he took steps back and did his best to imitate her mother.

Robert - Melody, oh Melody!"

Melody - Mom?

Melody asked when she stopped pouring.

Melody - Excuse me, ladies. I'll be right back."

She then walked away, and Obi Wan's head fell on the table. She walked out of her room and called out,

Melody - What is it, mom? mom, where are you?"

Robert popped out of the Christmas lights and ran into Melody's room. He ran to Obi Wan and said,

Robert - Ben. Hey. Are you okay?"

He woke up and shouted,

Obi Wan - Gone!"

This startled Robert.

Obi Wan - It's all gone! All is gone! Goodbye! Farewell! So long!"

He said with a goofy grin.

Robert - What happened to you?"

Obi Wan - You try to protect the galaxy from tyranny, and suddenly you find yourself sucking down Darjeeling with…the three little princesses from Disney."

He pointed at them as they wave innocently at him and Robert.

Robert picked up Obi Wan's arm and pulled the tea cup out when he said,

Robert - I think you had enough tea for today."

He helped him on his feet.

Robert - Let's get you out of here, Ben."

Growing insane, he smacked Robert's hand away from his shoulder and yelled,

Obi Wan - Don't you get it? You see the tiara? I'm Princess Shenobi!"

He then cackled like an insane maniac.

Robert - Snap out of it, Ben!"

He shouted. He snatched the tiara off Obi Wan's head and whacked him in the face with the arm snapping him out of insanity. He looked stunned until he fell out of insanity.

Obi Wan - I'm, I apologize,"

He said, taking the arm Robert was holding.

Obi Wan - You're right. I'm just depressed, that's all."

He and Robert walked out of the bedroom.

Obi Wan - I think I can handle this…"

Suddenly, when he eyed on the window, he fell on his knees and wailed,

Obi Wan - Oh, I'm a disgrace!"

Robert - Shh! Quiet, Ben!"

Obi Wan - Look at me! I can't even jump out of the window!"

He said, pointing at the window with his arm. "

Obi Wan - The tiara looked good. Tell me the tiara looked good."

Basil looked at the window in Darla's bedroom, which gave him the idea.

Robert - Out the window. Ben, you're a genius!"

He picked up the arm and the Christmas lights and pulled him by the tail.

Robert - Come on. Let's go."

Obi Wan - Years of the academy training wasted!"

Back in Cody's room, Baloo and Joker were playing Battleship.

Joker - D-1

Baloo - Miss. E-7

Joker - Oh, you sunk my submarine!

He groaned as Baloo laughed.

Joker - Were you peeking?"

Baloo - No, I wasn't. Come on, man, a good player never cheats in the game of Battleship."

Joker - How about we play 3 out of 5?"

Robert opened the window of Darla's room and shouted,

Robert - Hey, guys! Over here!"

Baloo and Joker turned and spotted him.

Joker - Holy smokes, it's Robert,"

Baloo - He's in Dimple's bedroom,"

He turned and called out,

Baloo - Everyone, it's Robert!"

Toys - Robert?"

The toys asked as they came to the window.

Back in Darla's room,

Robert - "Oh, we'll back in Cody's room in no time, Ben, Ben?"

He saw him sitting on the floor playing with his arm like a baby, much to his annoyance.

Robert - Oh brother.

He said with his hand over his eyes.

Ash - Look it is Robert.

Goku - Hey, Rob! How are you?"

Applejack - We knew you'd come back partner!

Ariel - What are you doing over there?

Robert - I'll explain later Ariel!" Here! Catch this!

Robert tossed the Christmas lights at Cody's window.

Krillin grabbed the end of the lights and said,

Krillin - I got it, Rob!"

Goku - He's got it, Rob!

Robert - Good going, Krillin! Now, tie it to something so I can get across!"

Joker - Wait, I got a better idea,"

He said, snatching the lights from Krillin.

Joker - How about we don't!"

Krillin - Hey!"

Ariel - Joker, what are you doing?"

She asked, glaring at him.

Joker - Have you not been taking stupid pills this morning? I never forgot what that punk did to poor Ben the night before!"

Robert - Oh, no, no, no, no. You got it all wrong, Joker," Ben is fine and he's in Darla's room with me!"

Joker - You're a liar!"

Robert - No, I'm not!"

He turned to Obi Wan and said,

Robert - Ben, just come up here and tell them you're not dead."

He didn't respond but patted his back with his arm.

Robert turned back and said,

Robert - Just a minute!"

He turned back and said,

Robert - Ben, will you just give me a hand?"

He threw the arm to him and stayed on the floor.

He chuckled sarcastically and said,

Robert - That's very funny, Ben."

Then he snapped,

Robert - This is serious!"

Hiccup - Hey, Robert! Where'd you go?"

Joker - He's lying! Ben isn't with him!

Robert had to act fast. He came back to the window while holding onto Obi Wan's arm behind the window.

Robert - Hey, Ben. Say hello to the guys over here."

He moved Obi Wan's arm out and mimicked him.

Robert - Hey there my friends. I'm alright."

Hiccup - It's Ben!

Baloo - I don't know. There's something screwy around there,"

Robert - So, what do you say Ben, forgive and forget?"

He asked. He mimicked Obi Wan.

Robert - You bet. Give me a hug."

He placed the arm around him and said,

Robert - I knew you'd forgive me."

Krillin - See? It is Ben," Now, give me back the lights."

Joker - Wait just a minute,"

He turned and asked,

Joker - What are you trying to fool us with?"

Robert - Nothing,"

He shrugged, mistakenly revealing Obi Wan's broken arm.

The toys freaked out with Ariel shrieking.

Hiccup felt like vomiting.

Robert dropped the arm in shock.

Baloo - Oh, that's disgusting.

Brock - I don't think an arm was enough to kill a…"

When Joker roared,

Joker - MURDERER!"

Robert - No, no, no, no.

He pleaded but didn't finish when Joker shouted,

Joker - You murdering wretch!"

Robert - This isn't what it's like! I swear!"

Joker - Save that for the jury! Hope Darla rips your voice box off, you freak!"

He said, dropping the lights to the ground.

As Robert kept pleading, the toys walked off but only Applejack stayed. Applejack didn't want to believe it, Robert has been her best friend since the beginning and she knew he would never retort to murder despite the sight she just saw.

Robert - AJ, AJ please, please you know I would never hurt anyone.

Applejack was about to walk away but the more she heard his pleas the more she couldn't bear it.

Robert - No please AJ, I beg you don't do this please.

That final plea finally did it.

Applejack - Oh I can take this anymore. Hang on Robert I'm comin'.

She then pulled out a rope that was long enough for her to swing across to the other window. She tied onto the seal of the window and swung on over to the other side. When she did, she hugged Robert with all her might as did he.

Robert - Thank you AJ, Thank You for not giving up on me.

Applejack - Oh shoot Robert, didn't I say I knew when someone was being dishonest well you happen to be the most honest person I know now come on get Ben and lets get out of here.

But before they could, they heard a noise and turned around, and to their horror, they saw the mutant toys surrounding Obi Wan.

Robert - Ben!"

They jumped off the table and raced to the mutant toys as Robert yelled,

Robert - Get away from him, you spooky creeps!"

He saw Freddie coming toward him and screamed while holding on Obi Wan's arm as a shield. But he grabbed the arm and tried to take it from him.

Robert - Give it back! Back, you cannibal!"

Freddie kicked Robert away with his foot and came back to the mutant toys with Obi Wan's arm. Robert sat up as Applejack helped him up and saw the mutant toys covering Obi Wan. He jumped to his feet and both him and Applejack ran as he shouted,

Robert - He's still alive, and you're not gonna tear him apart!"

Applejack - Get your filthy hands off of…

The mutant toys moved aside for them to see a surprising sight. Obi Wan's arm had been placed back on him.

Robert - Hey, th-they fixed you,"

He said as they came to Obi Wan. Sure enough, he was fixed for real because his arm never came back off.

Robert - But…but they're cannibals. We saw them taking away the other toys last night."

Freddie pointed his finger to show Robert the Littlefoot toy and the bat toy with their heads back in their correct bodies.

Basil looked at the mutant toys until he realized what a mistake he had and said,

Robert - I'm terribly sorry for all the misunderstanding. I thought you were gonna take my friend here in pieces, but I guess your…

The mutant toys suddenly rushed under Darla's bed.

Robert - Hey, what, what's wrong?"

Darla's mom - Darla!

Darla's mom called outside the room.

Darla - Not now, mom, I'm busy!"

Robert - Dimple, AJ go find someplace to hide.

She nodded and ran off while he tried to help Obi Wan.

Robert - Come on, Ben! We gotta hide!"

He grabbed him and tried to pull him up, but Obi Wan stayed on the floor because of his realization.

Robert - Come on! Let's go!"

He then gave up and said,

Robert - Fine! Let Darla crush you, but don't blame me!"

He ran to the milk crate and went under it to hide.

She came in with a package in her hand.

Darla - It came! It finally came!"

She laughed. He opened the box and pulled out a rocket titled

Darla - The Big One."

She read the label.

Darla - Extremely dangerous. Keep out reach of children.' Awesome! What am I gonna blow? Hey, where's that wimpy explorer toy?"

She spotted the milk crate and lifted it, but he wasn't there because he was pressing himself inside hanging on.

She walked around and looked down after stepping on Obi Wan's arm.

Darla - Sweet!"

She said as he picked up Obi Wan and placed him on the table.

Darla - I should've thought of putting the Jedi in the orbit."

He placed the milk crate on the table and placed the toolbox on it.

Robert watched in horror as did Applejack as she hid under the bed as Darla strapped Obi Wan onto the rocket with duct tape. When she was done strapping the rocket on him, however, he looked out the window and saw a rainstorm, much to her anger.

Darla - Aw, no!"

Darla groaned. He walked to the window.

Darla - Aw, crud!"

She said, hitting her fist on the window.

Darla - Oh, well. Darla Dimple reporting. The launch has been delayed due to severe weather conditions happening tonight. Tomorrow's forecast will be sunny."

She set Obi Wan on the table, wound the clock, and slammed it on the table near him.

Darla - Sweet dreams."

Back in Cody's room, Cody was in his bed, feeling glum. Belle sat by and said,

Belle - I looked everywhere, Cody but all I could find was your hat.

She said as she handed him the hat.

Cody - But what if we leave them behind?"

Belle - Oh, don't worry, honey. I'm sure we'll find Robert and Obi Wan before we leave tomorrow."

She then walked out of the room after turning off the lights.

Ariel and the heroes are still awake, looking at Cody.

Ariel - Oh, Robert, if only you could see how much Cody misses you and Ben. I just know he's still alive."

Ash - But did you see Ben's arm?

Piccolo - We did, Ash, except the arms and legs of a toy weren't enough to kill a toy like Ben."

Gohan - You mean Mr. Kenobi could still be alive?

Goku - Yes son and I bet Robert is doing everything he can to bring him back.

Just then Brock and Krillin came back from searching for Applejack.

Piccolo - So did you find her?

Krillin - No but we found this by the window.

He said handing Piccolo a rope.

Goku - You don't think that she…

Ariel - I believe she did, after all Applejack is Robert's most faithful friend and I believe she did go over there but something must've happened.

Krillin - Hey if that Joker guy has something to do with this I swear.

Goku - No we can't start pointing figures here.

Dawn - Yeah otherwise we'll just act like him and the others.

Ariel - Well whatever happened I believe she is helping Robert out as we speak.

Back in Darla's room, with her sleeping, Robert struggled to push the milk crate while Applejack tried to help out, but it was too difficult due to the weight of the toolbox on top of it.

He turned to the depressed Obi Wan with the rocket on his back sitting down with his head hanging down.

Robert - Psst! Psst! Hey, Ben!"

He whispered, trying to get his attention. When Obi Wan didn't turn, he picked up a wing nut and tossed it at him.

Robert - Hey. Get over here and see if you can get this toolbox off me."

Obi Wan turned his head to Robert with glum eyes before turning away.

Robert - Come on, Ben, I…"

He fell on his knees.

Robert - Ben, I can't do this without you. I need your help."

Obi Wan - I can't help, I can't help anyone."

Applejack - Well, sure you can, Ben. You can get him out of here, and we'll get that rocket off you, and we'll make a break for Cody's house!"

Obi Wan - Cody's house and Darla's house. What's the difference?"

Robert - Oh, Ben. You had a big fall. You must not be thinking clearly."

Obi Wan - No, Robert. As a matter of fact, I am thinking clearly. You were right all along. I'm not a Jedi. I'm just a toy."

He placed his hand over his eyes.

Obi Wan - A stupid insignificant toy."

Applejack - Hey, hold on there. Being a toy's a lot better than being a Jedi."

Obi Wan - Yeah, right."

Applejack - No, I'm serious. Look, over that house, Cody knows you're great, not because you're a Jedi, partner, but because you're a toy. You are his toy."

Obi Wan - But why does Cody want me?

Robert - Why does Cody want you? Look at you! You're an

Obi Wan Kenobi! Any toy would give their parts just to be you, you got a saber that glows, you got a comm, and your wrist has three buttons for you to talk! You're a wonderful toy!"

Obi Wan just looked at Robert in sadness before turning away.

Depression filled Robert's body as he said,

Robert - As a matter of fact, you're too wonderful. I mean, what difference does an action figure make against a Jedi action figure? The only thing I could do is…"

He then pushed his chest for his voice box to say,

Voice box - Snakes, I hate Snakes!

Robert - Why would Cody ever want to play with me, when he's got you?" I'm the only one who should be strapped in a rocket."

Then he turned away with his back on the milk crate While Applejack looked at him sympathetically.

Obi Wan looked at the window as the sun was shining, and then he realized that Cody wanted him back along with Robert. He turned his head to Robert and knew what he must do.

Robert - Listen, Ben. Just forget about me. You should get out of here with Applejack while you can.

When he turned his head, he saw that Obi Wan had disappeared. He then lowered his head. Suddenly, he was alarmed with the sound on top of the milk crate. He poked his head out and saw him on the top pushing the toolbox.

Robert - Ben? But I thought…"

Obi Wan - Come on, Robert, There's a child over in that house who needs us. Now, let's get you out of this thing!"

Robert - You got it!"

He whispered. He pushed the milk crate with a little help from AJ as she pushed the back while Obi Wan pushed the toolbox.

Robert - Come on, Ben, we can do it!"

They both stopped when they heard a vehicle approaching.

Obi Wan saw the truck and said,

Obi Wan - Rob, it's the moving van!" We got to get out of here now!

The two went back to work as Obi Wan planted his feet on the wall to push the toolbox. Robert pushed the milk crate until he approached the edge to open the gap wide enough to jump down through.

Robert - All right!"

He jumped down through and called out,

Robert - Ben! I'm out!"

Obi Wan - Almost there…"

He strained as he pushed the toolbox off the table.

Applejack - No wait Ben…

He was unaware that Robert came out, he watched as the toolbox and milk crate fell on him.

Still asleep, Darla rolled around and said,

Darla - I wanna ride the pony.

Obi Wan and Applejack sighed in relief and came to the edge and looked down as he whispered,

Applejack - Robert! Are you okay, partner?"

Robert - Yeah, I'm fine,"

He said dizzily as he came out of the toolbox.

Robert - I'm okay!"


	14. Rescue Obi Wan & Catch That Truck

_**CHAPTER XIII**_

_**RESCUEING OBI WAN/ **__**CHRISTMAS TIME**_

* * *

><p>The alarm clock went off, and they all gasp in alarm and knew Darla will wake up. They became stiff just as the clock fell off the table with a crash.<p>

Darla woke up and said,

Darla - Oh, sweet! Time for takeoff!"

She grabbed Obi Wan from the table and opened the door as she said,

Darla - Prepare for takeoff to Coruscant!"

Robert and Applejack ran to the door and caught it before it can close, but when they poked their heads out, Claw showed up and ran to the door. They screamed and closed the door, and Claw banged his head against it, making the raptor dizzy until he shook his head to regain conscious.

Applejack - What're we gonna do now Rob?

Robert folded his arms. Just then, they saw the mutant toys looking at him.

Applejack - Howdy partners!"

The mutant toys rushed to hide.

Robert - No, no, no, no! Listen to me, please! There's a good toy down there that needs my help! He's gonna be blown to smithereens in a matter of minutes all because of me. We gotta save him but I need your help.

Applejack - We need your help.

They then spotted Immotep by the table leg looking at him.

Robert - Please. He's our friend, and he's the only one we've got left."

Grinning, Immotep came out and tapped at the leg a couple of times like Morse Code and Robert grinned to see him and the other mutant toys coming to him.

Robert - Thank you," Now, I think I know what to do. We're gonna break a few rules. I know it's a little crazy, but if it works, it'll be worth saving my friend's life."

Back in Cody's room, it was time to move to the new house. He left the room in sadness in believing he'll never see Robert and Obi Wan again.

Back at Darla's house, in the backyard, she placed Obi Wan on the small table.

Darla - A launch pad is well used

She tied him with thick nylon string and tied them to the rocket.

Back in the bedroom, Robert was announcing a plan to save Obi Wan's life.

Robert - Okay its real simple, Applejack you will distract Claw away from the door while the rest of us head to the yard. Their Immotep and Spiga (Godzilla) will be waiting for you. They will travel through the vent and wait for you at the front door then get you out okay.

Applejack - You got it Rob.

As Rob said, Immotep and Spiga entered the ventilation shaft. Immotep went to the left as Spiga stayed put. Eventually Immotep found a tunnel to the port attic and banged on the wall of the shaft to get Spiga's attention, and he followed him down the tunnel.

Scorpion, Freddie, and the skeleton hand approached the door, and the skeleton hand grabbed the door knob.

Robert sat on a skateboard and ordered,

Robert - AJ take your position!"

Applejack got into position.

In the porch attic, Immotep and Spiga arrived at the junction box and lifted it, lifting the porch light into the hole. Spiga poked his head out to make sure the coast is clear.

Robert - Get ready for the signal,"

He said, and the waiting toys nodded.

Immotep grabbed the end of the web line on the back of Spiga's body, and was lowered halfway to the floor by string from the back. Immotep swung him back and forth to the doorbell, and Spiga got close to it when he pushed it to chime the standard

"ding dong."

Robert - Go!

He said, and the skeleton hand opened the door for Applejack to run out of the room with Claw after her.

Robert - All right, hop on!"

The mutant toys, jump on the skateboard.

Claw chased Applejack downstairs as he hissed furiously.

Robert - Now!"

He said, and Christine drove forward while the others use their feet to move the skateboard out of the bedroom.

Melody - I'm coming! I'm coming!"

Melody said as she walked to the door.

Spiga landed on the floor before she opened the door. Applejack dashed between her legs, and Spiga caught her and signaled Immotep to pick him up.

Claw ran into Melody's legs, which knocked her over, and had arrived just too late to catch AJ.

Melody - Claw!"

Melody snapped as Spiga and Immotep placed the porch light back on. She slammed the door before Claw can get in and said.

Melody - That's it! I'm making the call to get rid of that reptile!"

Just after Melody left the room, the mutant toys and Robert rode down to the back door, and he said,

Robert - Lean back!"

They leaned to make the skateboard wheelie. They exited through the dog door and landed in the bushes.

He poked his face through the bush to see Obi Wan struggling to get free from the string. He spotted Applejack along with Spiga and Immotep heading down the drainpipe, and Applejack gave Robert a nod to inform him that Claw's outside.

Obi Wan struggled to free his body, but then he gave up Just then, he saw Robert and smiled.

Obi Wan - Robert! Oh, thank Goodness! Get me out of this…!"

Robert - Shh!"

Obi Wan - What?

Robert - It's okay," I got this all figured out."

Then he became stiff as he fell on the ground.

Obi Wan - Robert, what are you doing?"

He whispered in shock. Just then, he became stiff when Darla came out of the shack with a box of matches and said,

Darla - "The rocket shall be ready to launch."

She saw Robert on the ground and picked him up when she said,

Darla - How'd you get out here? Oh, well. We might have a cookout for later."

She placed him on the grill and placed the match in his jacket pocket. She then went back to Obi wan and said,

Darla - Be prepared to launch, Jedi, because the rocket will begin to launch at T minus ten seconds and counting."

She lit a match and counted.

Darla - 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"

Before she can light up the wick, however, Robert's voice box interrupted him by saying,

Voice box - Do ya feel lucky punk?"

Darla - What the…?"

She said, dropping the match and walking to Robert.

Voice box - This jungle is filled with dangers, we must tread carefully.

His voice box said.

Darla - What?"

Voice box - We have to retrieve that artifact for fortune and glory!"

His voice box said as she picked him up.

Darla - It's busted,"

Darla said with a frown.

Robert - Who are you calling 'busted', buster?"

Nelson's eyes widened in shock. He looked at Robert and realized that his chest wasn't pushed at all.

Robert - That's right. I'm talking to you, Darla Dimple! We don't like being blown up, Dimple! Or burned, or blended, or smashed, or ripped apart!"

Darla - W-We?

Robert - That's right. Your toys!"

Suddenly, Darla freaked out when she saw the mutant toys coming to her. Obi Wan came to life and smiled to see what's happening.

Darla then saw the broken Ewok toy, Freddie, and Immotep coming to her, and she shrieked when Spiga landed on her head. She then yelped when she saw the skeleton hand grabbing her foot.

She was then surrounded by the mutant toys as they came closer to her.

Robert - From now on, you must take good care of your toys, because if you don't, we'll find out, Dimple! We toys can see everything!"

His head slowly turned around 360 degrees on the last word. Then, as Darla stared at him in fear, he came to life and said,

Robert - So play nice!"

Screaming, Darla dropped Robert and ran back to her house as she screamed.

The toys cheered as Robert cheered,

Robert - "Ha ha! We did it! It worked!"

Darla ran in the house and said,

Darla - The toys! The toys are alive!"

She saw Melody holding the Cera doll and said,

Darla - Nice toy."

Smirking devilishly, Melody shoved the Cera doll at her, who shrieked in fear and ran up the stairs with her older sister on her tail.

Melody - What's wrong, Darla? Don't you wanna play with Cera?"

Back outside, Robert said,

Robert - Nice work, guys. I knew my plan would work."

Immotep bowed to him in respect while everyone kept cheering until Obi Wan spoke.

Obi Wan - Robert.

Robert climbed up to him and untied the string from the rocket to free him

Obi Wan - Thank you, my friend. I am indebted to you.

Just as Robert and Obi Wan are now friends, they heard the van's horn, and Belle said,

Belle - Everybody say 'Bye, house!'"

Cody - Bye, house

Cody, of course, said this in depression.

Obi Wan - Rob the van."

They both ran to the fence, and Robert said,

Robert - We gotta go! Thank you!"

Applejack - Yeah thanks a lot.

The mutant toys waved goodbye as Immotep said with a grin,

Immotep - Until we meet again, dear friends."

Robert went through the hole in the gate but stopped when he saw Obi Wan trying to get through with the rocket on his back.

Obi Wan - Just go, I'll catch up

Robert and Applejack however ran back to help him through the gate by pushing him down, but they were too late to get onboard the van. Just then, they saw the truck coming and screamed as they lay on the road and braced themselves. They got up to see the truck following the van.

Obi Wan - Come on!"

Obi Wan said as they ran to the truck.

Claw, sleeping by the wall, awoke and saw them running. He then hissed with fury.

They were getting close to the truck, and Obi Wan grabbed the strap on the door to climb up then helped AJ.

Obi Wan - Come on, Robert!"

Applejack - You can do it partner.

They said as Robert tried to grab the strap.

He managed to grab the strap and said,

Robert - I got it!"

Suddenly, They both heard hissing and gasped when they saw Claw chasing after them.

Robert screamed, and Claw nearly grabbed his feet. He kicked nose and shouted,

Robert - Get out of here, you over sized lizard!"

Obi Wan - Grab my hand, Robert!"

He said as he reached his handout.

Robert - I can't do it

He said while kicking Claw away.

Robert - Take care of Cody for me!"

Obi Wan - No!"

He shouted, jumping on Claw. With his fist, he hit him in the eye, causing him to release Robert.

Robert - Ben!

Robert cried. He climbed up the truck as Applejack helped him up.

Applejack - What do we do now?

He turned around and struggled to open the door after he unlocked it. When the truck came to a complete stop, the door went up high, and Robert smiled to see the boxes labeled "Cody's Toys" on them.

Back with Obi Wan and Claw, he shook Obi Wan off, and was thrown under the car. Claw approached the car and growled at Obi Wan under it.

Back in the truck, Robert snuck to the box and held his ear by it to hear Goku arguing with Joker about him. Then he walked to the other box and opened it. He found Herbie and said,

Robert - Aha! There you are!"

Applejack - What're ya gonna do?

Robert - I'm gonna use Herbie to get Ben back.

Little did they know that the box had opened, and the toys spotted them at the edge of the truck.

Krillin - What are they doing?

Just when Robert pushed Herbie out of the truck, the toys freaked out as Hiccup said,

Hiccup - He's at it again!

Piccolo - Robert, what are you doing?"

Using the remote control, Robert moved Herbie away to rescue Obi Wan. Herbie went under the car and saw him. When he saw him he beeped in excitement as if telling him he was happy to see him, Obi Wan laughed as he understood what he said.

Obi Wan - Its good to see you to Herbie.

Robert - Come on, Herbie,"

He said as the truck made a move to follow the van.

Joker - Get him!

He shouted, he and Baloo tipped the box over to get Robert.

Goku - Wait a minute, pal!"

He said when he grabbed Joker's arms as Krillin grabbed Baloo's.

Alarmed, Robert saw them and said, "

Robert - Oh, not now!"

He has got to get Ben to the truck and prove his innocence.

Back under the car, Obi Wan had climbed on Herbie, and moved out of the car with Claw after him.

Krillin - Will you guys just stop this?"

Krillin shouted as he and Goku hold back Joker and Baloo.

They just shoved them away and ran to Robert but then Applejack stepped in their way.

Applejack - The first guy to touch my partner gets bucked in the face.

But Joker simply said,

Joker - So if you wanna join the murderer then you will share the same fate.

He then snapped his fingers as Ekans wrapped around her to get her out of the way.

Applejack - Hey get your coils off me, Robert watch out.

Robert turned and saw Terminator walked towards him and grabbed him and spun him around, causing Herbie to spin around in circles with Obi Wan hanging on.

Terminator threw Robert to the box, and Herbie continued his chase to the truck with Claw after him.

Baloo - Bear pile!"

He said when he jumped on Robert and landed on him.

At the four way intersection, Obi Wan screamed when the cars drove through the center. When Herbie went through the center, none of the cars ran over them.

Suddenly, the drivers turned in alarm when Claw ran by, and was trapped before he can proceed. Drivers were shouting at each other.

Just then, the black truck came by, and four men came out to pick up Claw. Melody had made the call to get rid of Claw.

Obi Wan looked back and chuckled to see the men taking him away.

Back in the truck, Joker, Baloo, and Terminator are about to toss Robert out of the truck.

Robert - Wait, you guys don't understand! Ben's out there and we gotta help him!

Krillin grabbed Joker and said,

Krillin - Joker, let him go and let him explain everything!"

He shoved him toward Goku and said to Terminator.

Joker - Toss him overboard and the pony to!"

Terminator and Ekans tossed them both out of the truck.

Joker - So long you two.

They both growled angrily. Just then, they ducked just in time as the car drove by. But before long, Herbie zoomed in while

Obi Wan screamed to them.

Obi Wan - Guys!

Then they were all on Herbie.

Robert - Oh, thanks for the ride,"

Obi Wan - Look out!

He cried when he saw that Herbie's heading toward a car's tire.

Robert screamed and turned Herbie away just in time to get under the car.

Robert - Now, let's catch up with that truck!"

He aid as he brought Herbie maximum speed.

Applejack - Yeah and when I get my hooves on that stupid clown.

Back in the truck, Joker, Baloo, and a few others were celebrating but Ariel and the DBZ and Pokemon heroes did not join the celebration because they still believe Robert.

Frustrated, Ash kicked the wall and said,

Ash - Morons. Why can't they just listen to him?"

Brock however looked forward with his binoculars and saw something

Brock - Hey, look!" Robert and AJ are coming back with Herbie and Obi Wan's with them!"

"What?" Joker, Baloo, and Hiccup asked in shock.

Ariel looked through the binoculars she borrowed from Brock and saw Robert, AJ, and Obi Wan on Herbie.

Ariel - It is Ben! Robert was telling the truth! I knew it!"

She smiled.

Gohan - Oh thank Goodness.

Goku - I knew he was alive.

Then he turned towards Joker and Baloo and said.

Goku - What is wrong with you guys?"

He asked as he glared at them.

Goku - We knew Robert was innocent and we believed him, but you guys had to keep on accusing him for murdering Obi Wan and what's worse you even threw Applejack out for standing up for him. You should be ashamed of yourselves!"

They all gasped

Baloo - He's right! We should be ashamed of ourselves.

Hiccup - Great now I have guilt.

But Joker didn't say anything until Baloo elbowed him.

Joker - Oh right what they said.

Robert - We're almost there!"

He said as he, AJ, and Obi Wan get closer and closer to the truck.

Goku - Hang in there guys.

He ran to the lever for controlling the ramp and lowered it.

Obi Wan - Watch out!"

He said when the ramp hit the road with hundreds of sparks flying around due to the ramp's metal scraping the road.

Then Brock came out with Applejack's rope as he shouted to her.

Brock - AJ catch.

He threw her the rope which she caught with her mouth, Brock along with Goku and Krillin pulled so hard that it made her fly into their arms. Then she got up and said.

Applejack - Nice catch, now tie the rope around me.

They did as they were told then she jumped down and reached for Robert's hand. After a bit of straining, she managed to grab it but then she started to be dragged out herself.

Applejack - Robert, Robert Speed up.

Robert looked at Obi Wan and said.

Robert - Speed up.

But then he said.

Obi Wan - The batteries they're running out.

He said while Herbie was frowning as his batteries were dying out.

After a minute or so Applejack was losing her grip.

Applejack - I can't hold on much longer.

Robert - AJ hang on.

But then Robert's hands slipped out of her hooves and she ended up being pulled back and ran into the others.

Hiccup - Goodness that had to hurt.

Herbie slowly stopped, and they watch as the truck drove away.

Robert - Great now what?"

He asked as he folded his arms.

Obi Wan lowered his head, but an idea came in his head when he looked at the rocket taped on his back.

Obi Wan - Robert, the rocket!

Robert - The match!

He smiled as he took the match from his jacket.

Robert - Thank you, Darla!"

He struck a match on the road and held the fire by the wick, but the same car passed by and blew out the fire.

Robert stared at the burnt tip of the match in shock until he groaned in frustration and threw it on the road.

Robert - Now what are we gonna do? Burn the wick with a magnifying glass?"

Suddenly, it hit him. He looked at the wick and then the sun. The idea came in his head! He pulled out his glasses and pushed the rocket sideways.

Obi Wan - Robert, what the blazes are you doing?"

Robert - Hold still Ben.

He said. Holding his glasses at the wick, the sun's ray shone through the glass and on the wick until it lit up. He laughed and jumped on Herbie.

Obi Wan - Well done, my friend!" Cody, here we come!"

Robert - Wait a minute. I just lit a rocket,"

Robert said. He turned back, and his eyes widened when he shouted,

Robert - Rockets explode!"

Just then, the rocket launched at high speed, and Obi Wan, Robert and Herbie rush toward the truck with Robert hanging onto Herbie and Obi Wan hanging onto him.

Back in the truck, Applejack was being taken care of by the toys.

Applejack - I tried to hold on.

Brock - Look its Robert and Ben coming up fast.

Hiccup - Robert.

Hiccup said as the toys came to the edge.

Robert and Obi Wan are being lifted off the road, and he said,

Robert - Heads up!"

Before releasing Herbie toward the truck.

Hiccup - Take Cover!

He shouted as the toys got out of the way. Joker didn't dodge quick enough when Herbie hit him. Goku and the others laughed at him but only because he got what he deserved.

Up in the sky, Robert and Obi Wan are heading up in the air, and Robert looked down in shock as the rocket went higher.

He screamed and cried,

Robert - This is the part where we blow up!

Obi Wan - Not today!

He said. With his saber, he quickly peeled the tape off to free himself from the rocket, then he grabbed Robert and jumped off of the rocket before it exploded.

Robert looked down and screamed as he and Obi Wan fell, but before they can land on the ground. they managed to land on a bird with Obi Wan commanding to where to go, and Robert saw what happened!

Robert - Hey, Ben, you jumped high and your controlling this bird!"

He said in amazement.

Obi Wan - This isn't controlling or jumping high. This is falling with style.

Robert - Ha ha ha! To serve and protect!"

He said when he spread his arms out.

Robert and Obi Wan flew in the skies and over the truck.

Robert - Uh, Ben, we're missing the truck.

Obi Wan - We're not aiming for the truck.

They headed towards the van and then jumped off the bird. They both fell through the sun roof and landed in the box. Cody heard the landing sound, and when he looked, he saw them both in it.

Cody - Hey, wow!"

Tulio - What, what is it?

Cody - Robert, Obi Wan.

Cody smiled when he picked up his action figures.

Belle - Oh, great, you found them. Where were they?"

Cody - Here in the van!

Tulio - See? I told you they were right where you left them my boy.

Tulio said as Cody hugged his favorite toys.

Robert and Obi Wan wink at each other and are happy to be back with Cody.

It has been months since Robert and Obi Wan finally reunited with Cody and all the other toys in Cody's new house. Joker and Baloo apologized to Robert for not believing him and for trying to take his place as leader of course Robert forgave them. However, he had to admit that he only wanted to put Obi Wan behind the table because of all the attention he had, but Obi Wan told him that he just wanted to be friends, and they both forgave each other. They told the toys about the adventure they had, and Rob also told them how he saved Obi Wan's life and taught Darla a lesson, to which they find rather amusing.

It is Christmas morning in Cody's new home, and the family are by the Christmas tree with many presents at the tree.

Cody - Which present should I open first

Belle - Let's let Penny open one.

Captain America and the heroes who were inside the Christmas tree, were watching, and Iron Man turned on the baby monitor.

Inside Cody's new room, Cap's voice over the baby monitor said,

Captain America - This is Captain America. The presents are about to open."

Baloo - Hey, head's up, everyone! It's Showtime!"

The toys gather round, but before Robert can come to the bed, Ariel pulled him to her.

Robert - Oh, Ariel heh there's gotta be a less surprising way to get my attention.

Ariel - Merry Christmas, adventurer.

She said while pointing up.

Robert - Hey, isn't that mistletoe?"

Ariel - Uh Huh!

Then she grabbed him and started kissing him.

Goku, who has been holding the mistletoe, watched the kissing and said.

Goku - You know, kissing never gets old when it comes to mistletoe."

Hiccup - Hey maybe Cody will get another dragon and maybe we can play catch the dragon.

He and the others started laughing.

Obi Wan - Quiet everyone!

Captain America - Penny's first present is, a Mowgli doll I repeat a Mowgli.

Baloo started to cheer on.

Baloo - Yeah now I get to have my very own cub.

The toys cheered.

Captain America - Cody's opening the present now. It's…It's a Harley Quinn, I repeat a Harley Quinn

The toys cheered for Joker, who smiled with joy.

Baloo - Congratulations, Joker!"

Krillin - Your dream has come true.

Joker - Oh my goodness, I got to get my hair done?

He asked as he looked at a mirror and began fixing it up.

Roberty climbed up the bed after all the kissing when Captain America said,

Captain America - Cody's opening the other present now," "It's…it's…Oh, I can't see. It's..."

The rest of this was all static.

Frowning, Obi Wan knocked his fist on the baby monitor.

Robert - Ben. Obi Wan Kenobi you are not worried are you?"

Obi Wan - Me? Oh, no. "No, no, no, no. What, are you?"

Robert chuckled.

Robert - Ah Ben what could Cody possibly get that is worse than you?"

Obi Wan chuckled at Robert as he blushed.

Cody - Oh, what is it? What is it?"

Cody said over the baby monitor. Barking was heard over the baby monitor as well.

Cody - Wow, a puppy!"

Robert and Obi Wan startled in alarm when they heard what he got, but when they look at each other, they chuckled sheepishly. It is great to know that Obi Wan and Robert are now friends.


End file.
